Big Time Half Blood
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Percy y Nico se ven obligados a huir del campamento dado que la mayoría de los dioses están en contra de su relación. Pero sus padres deciden ayudarlos. Carlos esta perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo y compañero de banda: Logan. Pero tiene miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir si confiesa sus sentimientos, y el no poder contar con nadie no hace más que deprimirlo. ¿Que resultara?
1. Epilogo

_**Este es un proyecto que inicie hace poco, y me gustaria saber que piensan**_

* * *

_**Big Time Half Blood**_

Percy y Nico se ven obligados a huir del campamento dado que la mayoría de los dioses están en contra de su relación, Pero no sus padres. Así que Hades les aconseja ocultarse en Los Ángeles donde tiene más influencia. Así que los chicos, con sus poderes sellados en su mayoría, se ocultan en una de las residencias más famosas de la ciudad, donde nunca nadie de su mundo se le ocurriría buscarlos: Palm Woods.

Carlos esta perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo y compañero de banda: Logan. Pero tiene miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir si confiesa sus sentimientos, y el no poder contar con nadie no hace más que deprimirlo. Pero la llegada de un par de chicos extraños a Palm Woods parece ser la solución a sus problemas.

Tal vez la mescla de dos poderosos semidioses y cuatro cantantes famosos pueda ser la solución para sobrellevar mejor todos sus problemas… ¿O tal vez, solo ocurrirá un contrario? Tal vez la mescla resulte divertidamente catastrófica.

Ya conocen el dicho: "Cuando tu vida es una mierda… Tiende a empeorar"

* * *

_**Prefacio**_

_**Pov Semidioses:**_

El sol de Apolo se alzaba imponente en lo alto del cielo, dando un esplendido día de verano ha todo el mundo. En especial a aquellos semidioses que pasaban su verano en el Campamento Half Blood. Así es, por difícil que sea de creer todo aquello relacionado con la mitología griega: es real. Pero no es tan genial como suena. Cuando eres un semidiós tu vida suele ser una mierda; perseguido por monstruos atraídos por el aroma de tu sangre y sufriendo la tortura de tener que asistir a escuelas especiales por tener dislexia y TDHA.

Si, los semidioses tenían todo el derecho a quejarse del mundo humano. Pero cuando entraban al zullo, la historia cambiaba. Se puede decir que los mestizos no nacieron para llevar trajes o corbatas:

-¡Detrás de ti!-

-¡Lo tengo!-

La mayoría prefería pasar sus días entrenando contra escorpiones gigantes.

-¿De quién fue la idea de traer estas cosas?-Pregunto un sarcástico Percy mientras bloqueaba las pinzas de una de las bestias con su espada.

-¡Mía! ¿Alguna queja?-Un poco más allá estaba Nico que finalmente lograba cortarle el aguijón de la cola a uno de los escorpiones.

-La verdad ¡no!-Y Percy era empujado varios metros por el golpe de uno de los insectos hasta quedar junto a Nico; cuando se puso de pie se dio cuenta que ya estaban rodeados por los seis escorpiones con los que entrenaban-Pero creo que tres para cada uno fue demasiado.

-Tal vez, pero así es más divertido-

-¿Cómo es más divertido?-Pregunto confundido el mayor mientras se protegía de los aguijones.

-Nadie más quiso practicar con nosotros…-Aclaro Nico clavando su espada en la cabeza de uno de los bichos y disolviéndolo en polvo-Así que, entre más pronto acabemos, tendremos más tiempo para estar a solas-

Y santo remedio. En cuanto Nico concluyo su frase Percy hizo desaparecer a los otros cuatro bichos.

-Te deje uno-Le dijo divertido el ojiverde mientras Nico hacía desaparecer al monstruo-¿Cuál es el objetivo de entrenar si tienes la maldición de Aquiles?-Le pregunto a Nico que guardaba su arma; Percy solo clavo la suya en el suelo en cuanto alcanzo al de ojos cafés.

-¿Acaso debo recordarte tu punto débil?-Sugirió Nico con una mirada rebelde; pero Percy no se limito a solo a abrazarlo por la cintura y pegarlo más a él:

-Mi único punto débil eres tu-Debido a la diferencia de estatura Percy tenía que inclinar la cabeza hacia abajo mientras que Nico tenía que hacerlo hacia arriba, visto desde un tercer punto lucían muy bien en esa posición.

-Eres tan asquerosamente romántico-

-Y tu tan melancólicamente lindo-Percy se inclinaba lentamente hacia el azabache, y cuando estaba a solo centímetros de sus labios:

-¡PERCY!-

-Grover más vale que sea de vida o muerte…O lo hare de muerte: ¡la tuya!-Bramo un hastiado Nico separándose de Percy. Detestaba que los interrumpieran cuando estaban juntos.

-De hecho…puede ser…la suya-Sugirió el sátiro mientras recuperaba el aliento; los chicos se miraron un poco confundidos y luego a él-los…dioses…enviaron su, respuesta.

No hizo falta que Grover dijera nada mas, de inmediato los semidioses salieron en carrera a ver a Quirón y a Dionisio, mientras Grover les gritaba un honesto "buena suerte". No les tomo más de cinco minutos llegar a su destino, en parte porque corrieron en línea recta saltante y esquivando todo lo que se les atravesaba por el camino, campistas, sátiros, ninfas…

-Percy, Nico, llegaron rápido-Comento Quirón con una falsa sonrisa, como en un intento para no preocuparlos.

-Si como sea… ¿Cuál es la respuesta?-

-Mocoso impaciente, primero recupera el aliento-Pero Dionisio no era tan condescendiente como Quirón-Quieres saber la respuesta, bien, la es-

-Señor D, por favor-

-No Quirón, lo han esperado por días y quiero zanjar este asunto ahora…La respuesta es un rotundo, no.

Puede que sonara duro, pero, aquella era la manera que tenía el dios del vino para demostrar su aprecio a los campistas, diciéndoles siempre la verdad en la cara por cruda que pudiera ser. De esa manera estos eran capases de superarse a sí mismos y madurar. Aunque solo Quirón era consciente de aquello.

Pero…

-No, no es, verdad-

…para los chicos…

-Nosotros, no-

…era como si los apuñalaran de lleno con una estaca en el pecho.

Esa misma noche:

El hijo de Poseidón estaba solo en su cabaña, recostado sobre su cama se dedicaba a contar las manchas en el techo. Un desesperado intento de no pensar en lo que había ocurrido:

-Nico-Susurro al aire, como si aquello fuera hacer que apareciera por arte de magia entre las sombras.

-¿Me llamaste?-

-¡AHG!-Claro, como hijo de Hades aquello no resultaba tan extraño-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué parece que hago?-Pregunto Nico bajándose de encima de Percy, que era donde había aparecido.

-Que estas robando mis cosas-Respondió. Y es que Nico estaba sacando toda la ropa de Percy del armario.

-Te estoy haciendo el equipaje-Aclaro el menor lanzándole unos pantalones a la cara. Pero a Percy no le importo que lo hiciera, no podía creer lo que escuchaba:

-De que-

-Mi padre me envió un mensaje-Atajo el azabache girándose para ver de frente al ojiverde-Dijo que, por primera vez, él y Poseidón están de acuerdo en algo. Así que nos ayudaran, a pesar de la decisión del dios del rayo-

-No entiendo-

-Significa que seguiremos juntos sesos de alga-

-Hablas de-La emoción empezaba a embargar la vos de Percy, pero rápidamente un trueno retumbo en el cielo y Nico miro preocupado el cielo.

-No tenemos tiempo… ¿Puedes llamar a tu perra?-Percy asintió y silbo metiéndose los dedos en los labios, luego escucharon dos fuertes ladridos afuera de la cabaña indicándoles que la _Señorita O´Leary_-Vámonos…

-Nico-

-¿Qué- No pudo terminar su frase, Percy lo tenía sujeto por el brazo y lo besaba con suavidad.

-Te amo-

-Idiota…-Nico hacia un pequeño puchero mientras subían al lomo de la _Señorita O´Leary_-Dímelo cuando no estén a punto de matarnos.

Sin más, la perra del infierno empezó a correr siendo montada por los chicos, saltando para desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche. Con ello dieron el primer paso para todos los sucesos extraños que estaban a punto de desencadenarse.

_**Pov Big Time Rush:**_

La ciudad de Los Ángeles, famosa por ser una ciudad ajetreada, popular, llena de oportunidades y sueños, llena de celebridades…

-¡Hace mucho calor!-Y un clima especialmente caliente. Carlos estaba tirado en el mueble naranja del departamento combatiendo el insoportable bochorno abanicándose con una revista.

-Entonces porque no bajas conmigo a la piscina…-Con una playera, unas toallas al hombro y unos shorts blancos cortos, tan cortos que Carlos tuvo que encajar bien la mandíbula para que no se le fuera al suelo, llego Logan para rescatar a su amigo de derretirse-Camille también vendrá.

Y las ganas de Carlos se fueron en picada diez metros bajo tierra. No tenía nada contra la chica, era divertida, elocuente y de vez en cuando lo bastante alocada como para unirse a sus planes. Pero solo había un pequeño e insignificante detalle que si le molestaba un poco: Era la novia de Logan.

-Naah, creo que tomare un baño y me iré a dormir-Respondió el moreno aparentando que no le importaba.

-Como quieras…-

Sin más, el castaño se dio la vuelta y salió del departamento mientras Carlos mantenía su mirada fija en la espalda de su compañero, su amigo...Su amor platónico.

No conocía muy bien el significado de esa palabra pero le sonaba bien a la ocasión.

-Soy… Un tonto-Se repetía aquellas palabras con frecuencia cada vez que se quedaba solo.

Y es que esa era la única forma en que podía pensar, sólo. Temía que sus amigos lo escucharan cuando se le escapaba una frase en vos alta; siempre fingía ser despreocupado y distraído frente a las personas, temía que empezaran a hacerle preguntas si lo veían preocupado. Temía que fuera débil y terminara respondiendo a aquellas preguntas.

Y su mayor miedo era que, al saber la verdad, dejaran de ser sus amigos.

-¿Kendall donde esta Carlos?-Pregunto Jo.

-Creo que esta con James…-

-Él está allí, ligando-Rebatió la rubia señalando el otro lado de la piscina donde se podía ver al más alto charlando con una chica.

-Entonces, con Logan-

-Camille esta con Logan-Volvió a rebatir la rubia señalando unos kioscos mas allá de ellos, donde se podía ver al castaño y a su novia compartiendo una malteada.

-Es oficial, no tengo idea de donde está-Finalmente el rubio se rindió y se dedico a seguir comiendo su sándwich.

-¿No te parece extraño?-Sugiero la rubia-Todos estamos aquí en la piscina, un caluroso día de verano, y, lo único que falta es Carlos que suele hacer sus clavados suicidas.

-Bueno, si es raro…-Concordó el líder de la banda-Pero bueno, es Carlos, tarde o temprano se aburrirá y vendrá a divertirse-

-¿Estás seguro?-Pregunto la chica un poco dudosa.

-Claro, conozco a Carlos de toda la vida…-Por su lado Kendall se sorprendió de un extraño sentimiento de duda que latía en su pecho, si conocía muy bien a todos sus amigos. Pero con Carlos, no estaba tan seguro, siempre había algo que lo confundía, como si en realidad no lo conociera tan bien como creía.

-Sí, pero, a veces no te da la sensación de que él-

-¡Holaaaa mundo!-

_-"Hablando del rey de roma"_-Pensó la pareja de rubios al mismo tiempo que mientras, al igual que todos en la piscina, dirigían su atención al balcón del apartamento Taylor-¿Cómo entro?

-Creo que trepo por la palma-Respondido Logan mientras se sentaba junto a ella con James y Camille-Ya se había tardado-Ahora los cinco observaban a Carlos hablar desde el balcón:

-¡A ahora observen como yo, Carlos…-

-No tendrá pensado-

-…salto desde aquí a la piscina con mi increíble paracaídas!-

-Olvídenlo-Se cayó Camille mientras los cinco veían a Carlos ajustarse una mochila donde, suponían, llevaba el paracaídas.

-¿Funcionara?-Pregunto Kendall mirando al listo del grupo.

-El paracaídas: si…Él que lo lleva: lo dudo-Concluyo el castaño-La altura es muy poca y la velocidad necesaria para un perfecto lanzamiento vertical debe ser de mínimo-

-Se va a estrellar-Interrumpieron todos para ahorrarse un sermón intelectual de Logan.

Mientras los chicos discutían sobre las posibles contusiones y quemaduras que tendría el moreno; Carlos se preparaba para su increíble salto:

-Casco, paracaídas…Publico-Una terminados los preparativos, subió a la baranda conto hasta tres y-

¡SPLASH!

Un glorioso viaje en caída libre de diez metros de altura termino con Carlos estrellándose contra la superficie del agua y hundiéndose como una roca mientras la mochila en su espalda se abría liberando el paracaídas que se extendió y luego cayó con una floritura cubriendo la mitad de la piscina.

-_"No salió como quería…"_-Pensó Carlos mientras llegaba al fondo de la piscina. Pero la falta de aire se empezaba a notar y tuvo que impulsarse hacia arriba con el piso. Y mientras buscaba quitar la tela del agua:

-¿Qué tal el viaje, Carlitos?-Logan había levantado la tela del paracaídas cerca de la orilla donde el moreno intentaba salir.

-Bastante divertido, pero abría sido mejor si lo intentaba de la azotea-Respondió Carlos apoyándose en el borde de la piscina.

-Estás loco Carlos-Acoto Logan con una amplia sonrisa mientras le extendía su mano para ayudar a Carlos a salir.

Y eso era todo lo que quería.

Esos impecables dientes brillando a la luz del sol eran más que suficiente para alegrar al moreno. Claro que siendo mejores amigos, la risa del castaño no era nueva para él; pero, saber que él era el causante de hacer sonreír a Logan le daba cierta alegría personal secreta.

Por eso hacia tantas locuras, para llamar la atención de Logan. Desde que eran niños, el siempre era quien animaba al castaño. Cuando lo molestaban en la escuela por ser más pequeño; cuando se lastimaba jugando al hockey; siempre era Carlos quien lograba hacer sonreír a Logan.

Pero, desde que estaba con Camille, Logan no necesitaba más razones. Y eso tenía bastante desanimado a Carlos. No es que como su amigo no le alegrara la felicidad del castaño junto a una chica tan linda como Camille.

Pero…

Su sonrisa cuando hablaba de ello no era más que una gran mascara de mentiras. Le dolía no poder ser él quien le diera toda esa felicidad a Logan. Quería, y sabia, que él era capaz de dar y dedicar su vida al castaño, que si el castaño se lo permitía el sería capaz de hacerlo la persona más feliz del mundo.

-¿Quieres subir para tratarte esas quemaduras?-

-Si…-

Pero el sabia que aquello era imposible. Logan no era como el…

-Cariño, ¿me esperas?-

-No te preocupes, tengo una audición…Nos vemos en la noche-

… Logan era "normal", y Carlos no. La ley de la vida era simple para el castaño, enamorarse de una hermosa mujer, casarse, tener hijos y una familia feliz. Mientras que para él, tendría que conformarse con mantener su fachada de persona normal y viviría su vida guardándose sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Cómo es que nunca te quejas?-Le pregunto de repente Logan mientras caminaban al lobby. Rápidamente entendió que se refería a sus quemaduras y a que deberían estar doliéndole mucho. Aunque por un segundo tuvo la horrible sensación de que Logan sabía lo que estaba pensando, en ocasiones el castaño podía leerlo con la misma facilidad con la que leía sus complicados libros de texto.

-Supongo que estoy acostumbrado-Respondió con naturalidad, siempre había sido de los que se recuperaban con rapidez de las heridas, y aguantaba bastante bien el dolor.

-Si, a eso se le dice masoquismo-

Ambos rieron ante el comentario del castaño mientras subían al elevador. Increíblemente, por unos instantes algo, ya fuera el destino o solo mera casualidad, hizo que Carlos desviara su atención del castaño y se fijara en el lobby, y en un par de chicos junto a un hombre que se estaban registrando.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No, no es nada…-Estaba seguro que solo había sido su imaginación. Es decir, ¿Quién llevaría una espada en su mochila?, seguro solo lo había imaginado. O solo eran unos actores cargando su utilería-¿Entonces, tú me curaras?

-Qué clase de amigo seria si no lo hiciera-

El elevador los llevo a su piso mientras charlaba un poco de temas sin sentido.

Pero claro, de haber sabido lo que les esperaba en los días venideros, ambos abrían corrido a esconderse en el bunker más cercano.

* * *

Y Bien? si les gusto? espero que si, porque ya tengo cuatro capitulos adelantados.. Quisiera su apoyo en esto, ¿review?


	2. Esto es Palm Woods

_**En primer lugar quiero agradecer a Klaineitsthebestintheworld y a por dejarme sus dos review que me inspiraron a seguir actualisando, ASI QUE AGRADESCANLES DE RODILLAS! Ya bueno tampoco asi pero gracias**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Esto, es Palm Woods**_

Pov Semidioses:

La _Señorita O´Leary _viajo entre las sombras por solo unos minutos, pero fueron los suficientes como para que el frio le calara hasta los huesos a Percy. De hecho, fue cuando terminaron el viaje de sombras que Percy cayó en cuenta que no tenía idea de a dónde iban:_ "-Mi padre hablo conmigo…-"_

-¿No me abra traído a…?-El recordar las palabras de Nico antes de partir hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. De repente la perra del infierno se detuvo y el temor de Percy se hizo realidad.

-Llegamos-Anuncio Nico irguiéndose y estirando un poco su espalda-Bienvenido a-

-¡Me trajiste al inframundo!-Salto Percy un poco alterado-¿Esta fue la gran idea de tu padre? ¿Traernos a su palacio? ¡Pero si él me odia!-Por suerte el ojioscuro no tuvo que soportar el ataque de pánico de Percy, de un golpe Nico hizo caer al ojiverde del lomo de la perra. Así que el aprovecho también para bajar tomando su mochila:

-¡Cállate!... No estamos en el inframundo.

-¿A no?-Pregunto Percy con escepticismo-Esta muy oscuro….

-Estamos en un estacionamiento privado-Aclaro el ojioscuro-No podemos aparecer sobre la _Señorita O´Leary _ en medio de la ciudad, la niebla es poderosa pero no hay que tentar nuestra suerte.

-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando-Agrego Percy, también recogiendo su mochila.

-Te explicare en el camino, por ahora…-Decía mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta y la abría, dejando entrar la intensa luz del sol-Bienvenido a Los Ángeles.

-Lo sabia me llevas al inframundo-

-Si repites eso, te are el juguete masticable de Cerbero-Amenazo el menor mientras rascaba las orejas a la _Señorita O´Leary_-Ve al inframundo, puedes quedarte en el palacio-La perra del infierno le lamio cariñosamente la cara a Nico para luego desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad-Ag, baba…

-Te ves tierno-Acoto Percy mirando divertido como Nico se limpiaba la cara.

-¿Entonces porque no me besas?-

-Dije tierno, no apetitoso…

-De los trece olímpicos, solo seis estuvieron a favor de nosotros…-Mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad Nico le explicaba a Percy todo lo ocurrido durante la reunión en que los dioses habían tomado su decisión-Nuestros padres, Apolo, Hermes, Afrodita y Artemisa; como director del campamento, Dionisio tuvo que mantenerse al margen…En cambio la diosa del matrimonio, el herrero, la de la cosecha, el de la guerra, la de la sabiduría y, obviamente, nuestro tío, estuvieron en contra –

Mientras el hijo de Hades hablaba Percy se percato de que se cuidaba de no decir el nombre de los dioses, algo bastante extraño en el dado que disfrutaba de fastidiar a los dioses:

-Con la votación de seis a favor y seis en contra-Concluyo Percy luego de analizar un poco las palabras-¿Entonces?-Intervino mientras esperaban en una semáforo la luz de paso-¿Por qué nos dijeron que no?

-Según las antiguas leyes, si un consejo de los dioses no puede llegar a un acuerdo, el rey de los dioses tiene el poder de tomar la decisión final en pro de ambas partes-Explico el menor-Y el tema de discusión era si podíamos vivir juntos o si debíamos morir.

-¿Y…?

-Podemos vivir pero no estar juntos-Aclaro Nico con amargura en su vos-Así que ahora no podemos ir al campamento, al mismo tiempo al menos. Yo debo quedarme en el reino de mi padre, y tú en el del tuyo.

-¿Y porque estamos en Los Ángeles?-Pregunto Percy mientras una limusina pasaba junto a ellos.

-Poseidón y mi padre idearon una forma de evitarlo…Bueno, en realidad fue mi padre, el tuyo no ayudo mucho-Aclaro el menor, a lo que Percy lo miro ceñudo-Su idea fue que ambos podíamos quedarnos en su corte, bajo su protección el dios del rayo nunca nos encontraría… Cosa que, admito, es cierta.

-¿Entonces?-

-No pienso pasar mi vida rodeado de peces… ¡Y si!, prefiero pasarla entre muertos en el inframundo-Acoto al ver que Percy quería rebatirle algo-Pero como mi padre sabe que eres demasiado endeble para ir a su reino, opto por una mejor solución.

-¿Quedarnos en una ciudad humana a la vista de Ze-

-¡NO LO DIGAS!-En un rápido reflejo Nico le tapo la boca a su novio mientras le golpeaba el estomago-Si llegamos a pronunciar el nombre de cualquier dios que no esté de nuestra parte, ¡el rey nos encontrara y usara de tiro al blanco!

-Mu…y bi…en…ya entendí-Respondió Percy mientras se sobaba el estomago intentando recuperar el aliento y Nico se detenía frente a un edificio-Nada de nombres.

-Así es…-Percy estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Nico que esperaban, pero entonces una larga y brillante limusina paso y se detuvo frente a ellos. Percy podía apostar a que dios pertenecía a aquella aura de dominio.

Rápidamente el chofer del auto se bajo, se coloco junto a la limusina y abrió la puerta, entonces Percy se fijo en que, en realidad, era un esqueleto en traje de chofer. Si, podía apostar su espada a cualquiera.

-¡Nico!-Del interior del lujoso auto salió Hades en traje de seda negro y su típica mirada enloquecida, la cual dedico con orgullo a su hijo, y algo de decepción cuando saludo a Percy-Jackson …

-Hola, suegro-El ojiverde solo lo llamaba así porque sabía que lo enfurecía, y porque sabía que no podía desintegrarlo o convertirlo en pes y lanzarlo al estigio ya que entonces su hijo nunca lo perdonaría. Aunque ninguno, ni padre ni hijo, admitiría nunca aquello en vos alta.

-Vamos Percy, no hagas enfadar a tu tío-Le reprimo una vos conocida.

-¡Padre!-Al igual que su hermano, Poseidón también tenía vestía un traje, solo que era de algodón y de un azul oscuro brillante-¿Qué-

-Es parte del plan-Atajo el dios del mar-No permitiré que Zeus siga interponiéndose con mi familia-

Por un momento, Percy se sintió extrañamente mareado. Tal vez fuera el orgullo de su padre, o tal vez el calor sofocante, el viaje sombras lo había agotado un poco y aun no había comido nada. Pero prefirió quedarse con la parte del orgullo.

-Así es-Corroboro Hades-Supuestamente ustedes deben estar en nuestros respectivos reinos…Pero en cambio, estarán aquí en Los Ángeles, donde tengo más influencia y será más fácil mantener la mirada de nuestro hermano lejos-

-Yo también puedo hacer eso-Intervino Poseidón, pero rápidamente Hades le recordó el detalle de porque no habían tomado su idea:

-Tu plan era mandarlos a los galápagos-Agrego Hades con burla en su vos, y si no se tratara de un ser divino todo poderoso, Poseidón se habría sonrojado apenado.

-Pero… ¿Y los monstruos?-Pregunto Percy con algo de duda. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, Hades estaba ayudándolo demasiado y le asustaba contradecirlo-Nico y yo somos dos de los semidioses más poderosos, ya deben estar de camino.

-¿Por quién nos tomas enano?-Pregunto Hades con furia-Te recuerdo que te estoy ayudando solo porque Nico me lo rogo…

-Hades no seas duro-Intervino Poseidón colocándose junto a su hijo- Percy, por eso estamos aquí, nosotros sellaremos sus poderes… Si le ponemos números, solo podrán usar el 10%.

-Sin embargo sus capacidades físicas se mantendrán tal como son-Intervino Hades-En caso que tengan que defenderse. Y también deberían llevar sus armas. Por si acaso.

-Pero-

-¡Tengo muertos que juzgar, acabemos con esto!-Hades camino hacia las puertas de cristal que se abrieron parsimoniosamente para dar paso a los dioses a la vez que les ordenaba a los chicos que lo siguieran con un gesto de la mano.

Una vez dentro, con Poseidón y Hades por delante, los jóvenes semidioses se fijaron en qué el lugar parecía repleto de personas de su edad, algunos niños y muy pocos adulto. Caminaron hasta el recibidor donde un hombre obeso aguardaba:

-Bienvenidos a Palm Woods, en que puedo-

-Silencio-Con una simple mirada, Hades fue capaz de callar al hombre del mostrador. El hacerlo palidecer fue un bono extra-Quiero mis llaves. Ahora.

_-"Pobre tipo…."_-Pensó Percy a la vez mientras veían al hombre temblar de miedo extendiéndole las llaves al dios de la muerte.

-Ustedes, tengan esto-Hades les lanzo a cada uno un juego de las llaves, aunque el gerente miro perplejo ya que solo había entregado una-Nico, más vale que esto valga la pena-Sin decir nada más, el dios de la muerte le dio una palmada en el brazo a su hijo antes de salir del lugar. Aunque la palmada sorprendió muchísimo a ambos semidioses, que un dios tocara a un mortal era insólito:

-Entenderán todo cuando suban-Fue lo único que les dijo Poseidón antes de, al igual que Hades, darle una palmada en el hombro a su hijo y desaparecer entre una brisa salada. Ya después Percy tendría tiempo de preguntarse que habían visto los mortales con la niebla bloqueando su vista.

-¿Y, ahora qué?-Pregunto el menor haciendo girar las llaves en su dedo. Percy descubrió gratamente que a Nico tampoco le habían dado detalles de que hacer, así que solo le quito un juego de llaves y reviso que decía el llavero.

-¿Disculpe, en que piso esta el apartamento?-Le pregunto al hombre de la recepción, que pareció salir del shock del aura del dios de la muerte-¿Hola?

-Eh, si…Bienvenidos a Palm Woods-Debido al aturdimiento el hombre repitió de nuevo su discurso, que a leguas sonaba ensayado-Mi nombre es Reginal Bitters y soy su gerente-

-Sí, gracias, sobre nuestro apartamento…-Agrego Percy algo contrariado enseñando sus llaves, era la primera vez que se quedaba en un lugar tan elegante y se sentía algo extraño.

-A sí el 3J, piso diez sus pertenencias llegaron esta mañana. Ya están todas arriba-Informo Bitters-Los elevadores están al final del pasillo, la piscina esta a su servicio al igual que el gimnasio, si necesitan algo solo llamen a la recepción…

-Eh, gracias-

-Que tengan un día Palm Woods-

-Terminara en los asfódelos-Comento Nico mientras caminaba junto a Percy hacia los elevadores.

-Podrías dejar de vaticinar en que parte del inframundo acabaran todas las personas que conoces…-Rogo Percy-Siempre nos miran raro y, es algo escalofriante.

-Eso no es verdad…-Se defendió el hijo de Hades mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían y ellos entraban-Y lo probare ahora-En el elevador también entraron un chico rubio, una chica castaña, un chico moreno y un chico más alto que los demás.

-No lo hagas…-

-Elíseo, asfódelo, elíseo y reencarnado-Decía el ojioscuro en el mismo orden que fueron entrando.

-Eh…. ¿Hola?-Saludo un poco inseguro el más alto mientras Percy le daba un zape en la cabeza a Nico.

-Hola-Saludo el ojiverde un poco apenado de la manera en que los estaban mirando los extraños, la mirada acecina de Nico ya se le hacía normal.

-¿Son nuevos?-Le pregunto de repente el rubio. Percy solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza-Genial, ¿en qué apartamento están?

-3J-Respondio Nico algo tajante.

-Wau, tenemos vecinos nuevos-Comento el chico moreno al tiempo que el elevador se detenía y las puertas se abrían.

-Es genial, soy Kendall, ellos son Carlos, James y Camille-Los presento el chico rubio de ojos verdes, Kendall.

-Percy Jackson…-Se presento el hijo de Poseidón mientras caminaban por el pasillo; para luego darle un pequeño codazo a su novio.

-Nico Di Angelo-Se presento el menor con algo se frialdad.

-Un placer…-Respondió Camille con un dejo de sarcasmo en su vos.

-Eso es italiano ¿verdad?... Significa "De los Ángeles"-Comento el chico llamado Carlos, y ambos semidioses pudieron notar la sorpresa en la cara de los que lo conocían.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes italiano?-Le pregunto la única chica presente, Camille, si no se equivocaban.

-Me gustan los idiomas, y fue Logan quien me enseño un poco-Respondió Carlos.

-Bueno, ahora que lo pones así…-Comento el tal James-¿No es algo irónico que alguien con ese nombre viva aquí?

-Es verdad-Respondió Percy divertido a lo que Nico lo miro con una ceja alzada-Y se pone más y más irónico-Agrego, dejando a los chicos con una duda y lanzándole una indirecta al hijo de Hades, el cual lo golpeo en el brazo con un poco de fuerza.

-Claro…-

Continuaron caminando hasta que Kendall los detuvo frente a una de las puertas de los apartamentos:

-Bueno, este es el suyo-Dijo mientras señalaba la brillante placa de la puerta, y tanto Nico como Percy agradecieron que solo hubiera una letra y un numero en ella. Así su dislexia no los fastidiaría tanto.

-Gracias-Dijo Percy sacando sus llaves mientras los chicos se despedían.

-Nosotros somos del 2J, si necesitan algo no duden en avisarnos-Les ofreció Kendall con amabilidad-Y, bienvenidos a Palm Woods.

-Gracias, por todo-Increíblemente fue Nico quien les agradeció. Los semidioses ya estaban entrando a su apartamento cuando el chico moreno se devolvió para preguntarles algo:

-Esperen, no dijeron que hacen en Los Ángeles-Les dijo con la curiosidad embargando su vos.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le pregunto Percy confundido mientras Nico se encogía de hombros y entraba en el apartamento.

-Sí, ya saben, Palm Woods es el hogar de las futuras estrellas-Les explico Carlos-Actores, cantantes… Por ejemplo, mis amigos y yo tenemos una banda.

-¡Un momento!-Salto de repente el menor tomando a Percy del hombro y jalándolo hacia atrás para quedar el frente al moreno, aunque termino tirando al ojiverde al piso-Tú. Eres Carlos Pena, de Big Time Rush.

-Así es-Respondió el músico, pero ahora era el turno de Percy de sorprenderse.

-¿Espera, lo conoces?-Pregunto mientras se levantaba y sobaba un poco la espalda, aunque más bien era un habito para disimular la maldición de Aquiles.

-Son una banda de pop rock… Son bastante buenos-Agrego el menor mientras Percy lo miraba atontado. Hasta donde sabia, a su novio solo le gustaba el Rock muy pero MUY pesado.

-Sí, es genial-Por su rostro, Percy pudo saber que Carlos tampoco estaba muy acostumbrado a la atención-Pero, díganme, ¿ustedes que hacen?

Ante la pregunta de Carlos ambos semidioses se miraron confundidos, pensado que podían hacer para salirse de esa; aun no habían pensado en absolutamente nada para hacer una fachada y ya estaban a punto de improvisar cuando entonces alguien llamo a Carlos desde el otro lado del pasillo:

-¿Carlos?-

-Logan. Lo siento, me necesitan…-Se despidió el menor corriendo por el pasillo, pero por un instante se giro para agregar algo mas-Nos vemos luego, me gusto conocerlos-Y sin más cruzo la puerta que tal vez era de su departamento.

Por su lado, Percy cerró la puerta mientras Nico se sentaba en uno de los sofás del apartamento. Percy paseo su mirada por la sala y pudo ver muchas maletas con un caduceo pintado, con todas sus cosas seguramente. Y no pudo evitar agradecerle a Hermes el favor.

-Bueno, que tal si nos ponemos al tanto con nuestras "nuevas vidas"-Sugirió el menor tomando un sobre negro de encima de una de las maletas. El ojiverde supuso de inmediato que eran los detalles que sus padres no les habían dicho.

-Estoy de acuerdo-

En definitiva, no estarían a salvo mucho tiempo del dios del rayo si no tenían una buena y organizada coartada.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Deje la nota al principio algo corta para no distraerlos pero aqui van unas pequeñas resppuestas a un review: "¡CARLOS VIO LA ESPADA DE LOS PERCYCO! ¡¿ES UN SEMIDIÓS!? ¿¡DE QUIEN ES HIJO!? ¡¿DE AFRODITA?!, no, es un poco alocado, ¡YA SE! ¡ES HIJO DE HERMES, ¡¿VERDAD?! ¡POR FAVOR POR FAVOR DI QUE SI! ¡SI FUESE ASÍ SERÍA COMO SI...! NO SE... ¿LA REENCARNACIÓN DE LUKE? ¡SERÍA COMO UN RE-TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO! ¡SERÍA INCREÍBLE! ¡¿ESTAS SEGURO DE QUE ESTA TAN ENAMORADO DE LOGAN COMO PARA IGNORAR COMPLETAMENTE A PERCY, O A NICO?!" jajajaja este review en verdad me divirtio y me dio unas dias ademas:

¿Es Carlos un semidios? Ohhh interesante duda, pero se respodera mas adelante con algo que espero que nadie se espere jajaja

En cuanto a de quien podria ser hijo este nuevo semidios, acepto sugerencias (aunque afrodita es una muy buena)

Hermes, me gusta hermes pero ya tengo un fic donde revivi a Luke jajaja lo ciento pero no

Un triangulo amoroso? bueno solo porque las personas que me dejaron su review me agradan lo dire: SII ABRA TRIANGULO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Y ahora, mis propias preguntas inquietantes para el proximo capitulo:

¿Que haran ahora Percy y Nico? ¿Carlos ya los conocio bien? ¿Que pensaran el resto de los chicos en cuanto los conoscan? ¿Cuando estallara esta latente bomba de fuego griego? ¿Logan estara mucho mas tiempoc on Camille? ¿Acaso habra un dios interviniendo indirectamente en todo esto?

Y un pequeño adelanto para Klainei: Nico sera baterista.

Nos leemos en unas semanas cuando regrese unas pequeñas vacaciones jajaja espero sus reviews!


	3. Un almuerzo nunca fue tan extraño

_**Primero que todo le dedico este capitulo a Klaineitsthebestintheworld y a por animarme el dia con sus reviews jajajaja este y sera mas que todo `para mostrar un poco como seran las cosas mas adelante jajaja**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

"_**Un almuerzo nunca fue tan extraño"**_

Pov Big Time Rush:

Carlos se despidió de sus nuevos vecinos para luego entrar en su apartamento. Y a pesar de ser una persona tan sociable le habían caído bastante bien, eran unos chicos interesantes. Mientras pensaba fue directo a su apartamento donde lo esperaba Logan:

-¿Que hay Logie?-

-Te estaba buscando…-El castaño estaba en la cocina, y por lo que Carlos podía ver, su amigo había estado intentando cocinar.

-No pienso limpiar-Atajo rápidamente pero Logan resoplo:

-No es eso, la señora Knight dijo que tenía que salir. Así que nos toca cocinar-Logan hablaba rápido y podía notarse el fastidio en su vos, era del tipo de persona que detestaba no saber hacer algo.

-¿Sabes?, tienes que sacar el pollo del empaque antes de meterlo a la olla-Y Carlos aprovechaba para poder molestar un poco a Logan. Su amigo siempre había sido un pésimo cocinero.

-¡Lo ciento!, pero no trae instrucciones-Salto el castaño lanzando la espátula que tenía en las manos al fregadero.

-Si las trae-Carlos le dio vuelta al pollo y se pudo ver una etiqueta de cómo cocinarlo. Pero decidió que lo mejor era ayudar a su amigo, antes de que viera el cuchillo que tenia a solo centímetros de las manos-¿Te ayudo?

-… si-Finalmente Logan acepto la ayuda de su compañero después de un profundo, sonoro y frustrado suspiro.

Carlos sonrió divertido y se paro junto al castaño quitándole el sombrero de chef que traía, y aprovecho para preguntarle porque tenía uno. Aunque tampoco era nada extraño, tenían todo un baúl lleno de disfraces que seguía creciendo; de seguro Logan había pensado que si se vestía de chef podría cocinar.

En los siguientes diez minutos el más listo del grupo acepto que no tenía nada que hacer estando Carlos allí. Así que, por muy fastidioso que le resultara, se sentó a esperar a que la comida estuviera lista.

-¿Dónde están James y Kendall?-Pregunto de repente Carlos mientras tapaba una olla.

-Les dije que teníamos que cocinar… James huyo y Kendall se fue a comer con Jo-Resumió Logan molesto con sus compañeros.

-¿Y te dejaron solo en la cocina?-Pregunto Carlos con sarcasmo batiendo una sartén-Están dementes…

-¿Carlos, eso fue sarcasmo?-El castaño estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera se molesto.

Conocía a Carlos de toda la vida, y no exageraba al pensar que el moreno NUNCA había sido sarcástico con él. Con nadie de hecho. Carlos era el tipo de persona ingenua que nunca tenia malas intenciones, si, hacia bromas y locuras, pero no lastimaba a nadie. Nunca era hipócrita, sarcástico, cínico o irónico, y las pocas veces que sus palabras se prestaban para un doble sentido ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

A los ojos de sus amigos, Carlos era la encarnación de la inocencia.

_-"Maldición"_-No podían estar más equivocados-Logie, prueba esto y dime que tal.

-Muy, bien…-Lo mejor que pudo hacer Carlos fue hacerse el tonto y cambiar de tema. Cosa a la que, muy a su pesar, estaba bien acostumbrado-Un poco mas de sal.

-Ok; y, ya que James y Kendal huyeron, supongo que solo será un almuerzo entre nosotros-Sugirió Carlos dejando que las comida terminara de cocinarse-Podemos dejarles los platos sucios…

-Perfecto-La respuesta de Logan era la más ideal para expresar la situación, en especial para Carlos, que ya podía ver venir una almuerzo ellos solos, bromeando, jugando…-Invitare a Camille-

Y los pensamientos de Carlos fueron interrumpidos por una brillante idea que se estrello contra él como una boba apestosa, destruyendo por completo las esperanzas del moreno de una comida a solas.

-Sí, genial-En verdad Logan estaba ilusionado con Camille, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las pocas ganas en el tono de Carlos-_"Genial… Ahora seré el mal tercero"_

-Por cierto…-Le dijo Logan mientras esperaba a que le contestaran la llamada-¿Con quién hablabas en el pasillo?

-Ah, unos chicos se mudaron al apartamento de al lado…-El moreno ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar, aunque pensar en sus nuevos vecinos lo animaba, un poco-Creo que son hermanos o algo, pero uno de ellos es algo, extraño-Agrego pensando en Nico y como lo había señalado diciendo "reencarnado". Mientras Carlos recordaba aquello Logan se ponía su celular contra la oreja:

-Que bien, vecinos. Supongo que los conoceré lueg- ¡Camille!, hola mira porque no te…-

-Sí, ya los conocerás… ¡Eso es!-La solución era tan clara que por un momento Carlos se pregunto cómo no la había visto antes-¡Ya vuelvo!-

-¿A dónde vas?- Pero Logan se quedo con la duda, en un instante ya estaba solo en el departamento viento la puerta entre abierta, como la había dejado Carlos al salir.

Y en ese mismo momento el moreno estaba corriendo por el pasillo rumbo al 3J; no le tomo mas de unos segundos llegar, pero cuando lo hizo se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta para recuperar el aliento. Y, por mucho que le apenara, no pudo evitar escuchar a través de la puerta:

-... es extraño, me cuesta controlarlo un poco…-Si no se equivocaba, esa era la vos del ojiverde. Percy.

-Deja de jugar con tu vaso, mejor ponte a desempacar-Y el otro, por lógica, Nico.

-Tenemos tiempo de sobra y… Quieres dejar de jugar con eso-Podía notar un poco de exasperación en el tono de Percy-Me pones nervioso.

-Solo quiero entretenerme-

-Esa cosa puede arrancarme el alma-Aquello confundió a Carlos, ¿acaso había escuchado mal?

-Ni que fuera la guadaña del viejo. Tendría que atravesarte con ella… ¡Un momento!-

-¿Qué pasa?-Ahora la vos de Percy sonaba seria.

-Hay alguien detrás de la puerta-

Y esa fue la señal de Carlos para regresar a la realidad. No era consciente de que se había estado acercando cada vez más a la puerta, así que se apresuro a tocar con los nudillos. Solo tendría que fingir que acababa de llegar.

-¿Quién es?-Llamo Percy desde dentro, pero Carlos reparo mas en el tono prevenido con el que hablaba.

-Eh, soy yo, Carlos-Escucho como quitaban los seguros de la puerta y la abrían lentamente. Y más, si consideraba lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero cuando la puerta se abrió por completo pudo ver que Percy solo se guardaba un bolígrafo.

-¿Pasa algo?-Pero de todas formas el tono del muchacho era prevenido, y mas allá podía ver a Nico con una mano en su espalda, como si ocultara algo.

-Eh, si… Quería pedirles un favor-Rápidamente Carlos recordó porque había ido hasta allí-¿Pueden venir a almorzar?-

-¡Ya llegue!-

-Mi querida y dramática novia-Logan abrió los brazos y espero a que Camille se lanzara a ellos, recibiéndola con un suave y cariñoso beso-Llegaste rápido…

-Ahh, tome un taxi-Ambos se separaron y la chica paso rápidamente la mirada por el apartamento-Entonces, ¿estamos solos?

-No-Respondió el castaño-Carlos ya viene… Creo. Fue el que cocino y de repente salió corriendo…

Y, como es la tradición cada vez que hablas de alguien, Logan vio como su compañero venia entrando en el departamento, seguido de otras dos personas: un chico de cabello negro con playera naranja y jeans; y otro un poco más pequeño, con el cabello castaño oscuro, una chaqueta de aviador negra con pantalones del mismo color. Y ambos chicos traían cara de estar perdidos…-

-Logan, te presento a nuestros nuevos vecinos-En contraste con Carlos, que lucía bastante animado-Se mudaron hoy…

-Hola…-La chica saludo un poco prevenida, de hecho, Carlos noto como Camille los miraba un poco extraño. Casi lucia, molesta.

-Sí, me lo habías comentado-Por otro lado, Logan ya sabía lo sociable que era Carlos y no le sorprendía para nada que invitara a sus amigos al departamento. Además, que él también era sociable-Soy Logan Henderson, mucho gusto…-Agrego luego de separarse de su novia e ir a saludar a los chicos:

-Percy Jackson, un placer-El chico de ojos verdes le dio una buena impresión, no sabía porque.

-Nico di Angelo-Incluso Nico, con su aura y sus ojos sombríos, le inspiraba cierta confianza. Incluso le pareció como si el menor estuviera guardándose algo.

-Nico es su fan-Y al parecer Percy sabía que era. Al menos eso fue lo que le dio a entender el golpe que le dio el menor a su amigo en la boca del estomago-¡Auch!, no me pegues, tengo razón.

-Metete en tus asuntos-Por alguna extraña razón, tanto a Carlos como a Logan les pareció divertida aquella escena. No era la primera vez que conocían a un admirador, pero esta vez era más divertida.

-Ejmm…- En cuanto la chica se aclaro la garganta Logan se apresuro a presentarla.

-A sí, chicos ella es mi novia, Camille-

-Si ya nos… "conocíamos"-Respondió Nico sin preocuparse en que todos notaran el énfasis que hacía en la última palabra.

-¿Y, necesitan algo?-Pregunto Camille-Es que, íbamos a comer y-

-De hecho ellos comerán con nosotros-Atajo Carlos bastante animado. El usar a dos chicos nuevos para el no tener que soportar a Logan y Camille acaramelados lo hacía sentir un poco culpable. Pero podía vivir con ello.

-Carlos es una buena idea, ¿pero ellos no acaban de mudarse?-Sugirió Logan mirando como su novia hacia un gesto fastidiado e iba sentarse en el sofá-Deberían estar desempacando y acomodándose en su nuevo departamento…

-Si… Deberíamos-Logan vio Nico hablaba lentamente mirando a Percy que se rio como un niño pequeño.

-Pero Carlos nos invito muy amablemente a almorzar-

-Dijo que necesitaba el favor- ¡Ug!-Por un segundo Carlos pensó que lo descubrirían pero Percy golpeo a Nico en las costillas y le tapo la boca mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

-Nosotros le agradecemos el favor de invitarnos-Aclaro el ojiverde mientras Carlos contenía un suspiro de alivio y Logan se divertía de ver a sus nuevos vecinos.

-¡A comer!-Pero Carlos prefirió no tentar mucho su suerte.

Un rato después los cinco ya estaban comiendo lo poco que Carlos había podido rescatar del desastre que había hecho Logan anteriormente. Aunque el castaño habría preferido que Carlos no lo dijera en vos alta.

Como el mesón donde comían no era demasiado grande todos estaban más o menos apretados. Logan y Camille comían de un lado con Carlos y sus invitados al frente. Y, contrario a cualquier pronóstico hecho por Carlos o Logan, nadie parecía incomodo. Percy se sentía un poco extraño de decir que él y Nico vivían solos, Camille había aceptado el no poder tener un almuerzo romántico con su novio y ahora platicaba sobre temas triviales o bromeaba sobre sus audiciones.

-… y a los productores no les gustan los explosivos en las audiciones-La chica concluyo el relato de su ultima y fallida audición. Logan mostraba una simple sonrisa acostumbrado a los intentos de su novia por conseguir un papel, al igual que Carlos. Solo Percy se reía y Nico comía en un silencio casi sepulcral. Aquello si sorprendía a los chicos de banda, nunca nadie se aguantaba al menos una risa ante los relatos de las catastróficas audiciones de la actriz.

O eso era hasta que conocieron a Nico:

-Eh, Nico…-Solo Carlos tuvo la iniciativa de intentar entablar conversación con el chico-¿Qué los trajo a Los Ángeles?-Su pregunta era relajada, pero aun así el chico de ojos oscuros no respondió de inmediato. Solo daba un trago a su vaso de jugo mientras miraba a Percy por el rabillo del ojo:

-… mi padre-Al final la respuesta de Nico fue corta y algo tajante. Por suerte Percy fue quien explico un poco más las cosas a los artistas:

-Sí, yo soy…doble de riesgo y Nico es músico así que vinimos a probar suerte…-

Algo más que sorprendió a los chicos de BTR y a Camille, Percy hablaba de una forma extraña. Lenta y cuidadosamente, como si tuviera miedo de equivocarse. Además Logan fue el único en reparar de como el ojiverde miraba a Nico como si fuera culpable de algo.

-¿Doble de riesgo?-Pero Carlos estaba más interesado en lo que acababa de decir el pelinegro-Es decir, saltos, acrobacias y todas esas cosas. Es genial, debe ser emocionante…

Carlos se estaba emocionando demasiado con sus preguntas, tanto que Logan tuvo que calmarlo, al más puro estilo hockey:

-Auch, Logie no me golpees-Solo Logan se dio cuenta de la risa torcida que formaba los labios de Nico al ver como Carlos se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza donde Logan le había pegado.

-Entonces si sabes cómo reír….-Bromeo Logan y al instante la sonrisa en Nico se borro.

-_Te atraparon_-Le dijo Percy al ojioscuro.

-_Cierra la boca tonto_-Respondió Nico dándole un golpe en el hombro al ojiverde.

Pero todos se quedaron perplejos al no entender una palabra de lo que decían sus invitados.

-¿Eh… hola?-Sugirió algo dudosa Camille mientras Logan pensaba y Carlos miraba confundido primero a Percy, luego a Nico y viceversa-Nos perdimos de algo…

-Oh perdonen es un habito-Rápidamente Percy se acomodo en su silla mientras Nico se encogía de hombros, indiferente a lo que ocurría.

-¿Qué, tienen un lenguaje secreto entre ustedes?-Y una vez más, la emoción y la curiosidad llenaban la vos de Carlos.

-¿Qué?, no nada de eso es-

-¿Alemán?-Interrumpió de repente Logan señalando con sus dedos a Percy.

- Griego-Le corrigió Nico mientras Percy lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-_No tiene sentido disimular…_

-Si nos descubren, tu padre me echara toda la culpa a mí-

-No seas cobarde…-

-Tengo que recordarte que Ha-, digo, tu padre ¡me ODIA!-Agrego Percy con especial énfasis en su última palabra. Pero algo en el fondo de la cabeza de Carlos le decía que mejor intervenía o algo malo podía llegar a pasar:

-¿No son hermanos?-Pregunto un poco confundido mientras que los otros chicos hablantes de griego lo miraban de la misma manera: como si estuviera loco-Bueno, yo pensé que…

-Nosotros igual-Agrego Logan refiriéndose a él y a su novia-Llegaron juntos, viven juntos… Supongo que es lógico pensar en eso-

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Y medio segundo después Percy estaba riendo como un desquiciado. Al menos poco a poco pudo ir recuperándose-Bueno jaja, técnicamente somos, algo así como primos, lejanos…Pero no somos familia directa, mucho menos hermanos.

-Ah, pero es extraño que dos chicos vivan juntos-Comento Camille-Cualquiera puede pensar que son… Algo mas-Agrego en tono de broma haciendo reír únicamente a su novio, y de una manera muy floja.

Por su parte Carlos se sintió aludido y se sintió un poco mal al ver que Logan lo encontraba gracioso. Por otro lado Percy se sonrojo ligeramente y Nico se atoro con el último bocado de su comida.

-De hecho nosotros-

Y antes de que Percy pudiera agregar algo más, los demás vieron como Nico tomaba su cuchillo y lo ponía en el cuello del ojiverde, justo en el punto exacto para cortarle su yugular:

-_Eso no les incumbe-_Los chicos de BTR y la actriz estaban a una buena distancia, pero aun así podían ver perfectamente la sombra enloquecida de Nico en sus ojos oscuros, los cuales no se apartaban de los de Percy

_-¿Ahora si tenemos que disimular?-_Pero Percy no lucia preocupado y Nico le soltó un par de maldiciones en griego-_Maldición de Aquiles, invulnerabilidad, ¿recuerdas eso? Creo que tú estabas hay..._

_-Qué tal si lo ponemos a prueba-_Nico usaba un tono homicida que daba a entender que estaba dispuesto a cumplir sus palabras -Después de todo, estamos muy limitados… Veamos cuan resistente es tu maldición ahora-

-Estás hablando en español otra vez-Le interrumpió Percy con una risa torcida.

-_¡Blakas!-_

* * *

_**Jojojo definitivamente esa fue una comida interesante, que hara ahora Nico? y percy? Logan no se fijo mucho en Nico? o solo estoy divagando para que me dejen review jajajaj bueno tal vez,**_

_**espero que les haya gustado subire el siguiente lo antes posible lo prometo**_


	4. Mucho Trabajo por Hacer

Hola! Volvi con el nuevo capitulo de este fic que al parecer esta gustando tanto...jajaja

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

"_**Mucho trabajo por hacer"**_

**Pov Semidioses:**

Acaban de terminar de comer con sus nuevos vecinos del departamento 2J y ahora Percy y Nico estaban de regreso en su nuevo apartamento. Percy estaba de muy buen humor, a diferencia de Nico que estaba algo tenso:

-Fue-

-¡No! digas que fue divertido-Atajo el ojioscuro-¡No debimos ir en primer lugar!

-Nico, acabamos de llegar y no hemos desempacado, sin mencionar el refrigerador vacio-Enumero Percy señalando cada cosa desde la caja donde estaba sentado-Nos hicieron un favor al invitarnos a comer.

-¡Perseus!-Bramo Nico golpeando la pared-Ahora saben que hablamos griego, ¿¡sabes cuantas personas en Los Ángeles hablan griego!?-

-No entiendo porque te alteras tanto-Objeto Percy levantándose de la caja donde se había sentado. Pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para terminar de colmar la paciencia del hijo de Hades. Así que, furioso por la estupidez de Percy, Nico se abalanzo sobre él y ambos cayeron en el suelo.

-¡Imbécil, Percy, tarado!-Cada letra era recalcada con un golpe por parte del ojioscuro en la cabeza de Percy-Mi padre ideo la forma para que podamos estar juntos, el tuyo ayudo. ¡Y eso no te importa!-

_-"Claro…"_-Y las respuestas cayeron sobre Percy como una lluvia de Néctar. Nico no estaba molesto con él, no de forma seria al menos, estaba asustado.

Percy era el único que realmente conocía a Nico Di Angelo, sabía que podía ser demente, un psicópata en potencia, tener el corazón tan afilado y frio como su espada de acero estigio. Pero solo Percy sabía que Nico también podía ser muy frágil. Muy, de veras muy en el fondo, Nico seguía siendo aquel niño que aun lloraba en silencio la muerte de su hermana.

Pero en ese momento lo que más atormentaba la mente del hijo de Hades era el miedo. Miedo a que su plan fracasara. Miedo a que Zeus los descubriera. Miedo a perder a Percy, lo más real que tenía en su vida.

-¡Nico!-Le había tomado unos minutos a Percy poder aclarar todas sus ideas y detener los golpes de Nico, pero ahora tenía al azabache sujeto por las muñecas y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos-Perdona si, fui muy irresponsable, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti.

-Pues-

-No Nico, se lo que piensas pero no es así-Atajo-Claro que me importas, es solo, que sabes que a veces me distraigo y que no me mato mucho la cabeza-

-Así van a terminar matándonos-

-Pero tampoco podemos confinarnos a estas cuatro paredes-Volvió a interrumpir Percy, esta vez, jalando un poco las muñecas del menor para que se acercara mas a él-Podemos fingir una vida normal, ese es el plan ¿no?

-Sí, pero-Esta vez Percy pudo ver claramente como el miedo en la mirada de Nico se disipaba un poco, tomando ahora una mirada de duda, y en cómo este le rehuía sus ojos.

-Prometo ser más cuidadoso, pero tú también tienes que relajarte un poco-Ahora Percy hablaba con un poco mas de suavidad mientras tomaba la cabeza de Nico y lo obligaba a mirarlo a la cara-¿De acuerdo?

-Ash, de acuerdo. ¡Pero no mas información a parte del griego!-Salto el menor-Apeguémonos al plan.

-Nico Di Angelo siguiendo un plan, tengo que anotar la fecha-Ya con las cosas más tranquilas Percy podía atreverse a bromear un poco.

-Cierra el pico-Nico intento parase pero Percy volvió a jalarlo. El tenerlo encima empezaba a gustarle.

-Por cierto Nico-Decía con un tono travieso-Hay una cosa que no sale en la carta, y quiero arreglar eso de una vez: No pienso fingir que no somos nada-Sentencio con firmeza. Pero había olvidado un punto importante, la mente traviesa y retorcida de Nico. Apenas escucho las palabras de Percy el hijo de Hades torció sus labios en una mueca socarrona:

-¿En qué quedamos?-Pregunto con retorica el menor-Ninguna información aparte de que hablamos griego…

-Pero-

-No podemos arriésganos a que nos reconozcan-Se excuso el menor, pero su tono solo expresaba cinismo. Pero Percy no pensaba dejarse ganar, que el también podía jugar:

-No puedes durar ni cinco minutos sin besarme-

-Puedo empezar ahora. Nunca es tarde para practicar la abstinencia-Y Nico lo había hecho. Había jugado su carta del triunfo, la palabra que más temía Percy: "abstinencia". Y es que, Percy podía aguantar luchar con monstruos, derrotar Titanes y los caprichos de los dioses; pero NUNCA, pasar más de una noche sin Nico.

-No eres capaz-Y Percy ya había perdido su calma, ahora estaba empezando a asustarse. Si, Nico lo adoraba, pero también sabía que los hijos de Hades podían llegar a ser muy obstinados. Y, dado que Nico no estaba muy feliz con él en ese momento por culpa de su descuido, no quería arriesgarse a que el azabache lo torturara con su fría indiferencia.

-Te amo, pero quiero vivir un poco mas contigo-Continuo con su tortura-Así que, mientras no estemos absolutamente solos no, me, vas, a, tocar-Y Nico finalizo, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras mientras hacia una pausa dramática entre cada una.

-Ok, eso fue un golpe bajo-Decía Percy-Y dolió… Pero, eso significa que nadie sabrá que somos pareja-Expuso Percy a lo que Nico lo miro con obviedad. El momento perfecto para el contraataque del hijo de Poseidón-Por lo cual los chicos, ¡y las chicas!, pensaran que estoy disponible-Agrego haciendo énfasis en la palabra "chicas".

Cosa que de inmediato le provoco un tic en el ojo a Nico. Y Percy se regodeo debajo del hijo de Hades, sabiendo que le había volteado completamente la jugada. Ahora podía disfrutar de ver en los ojos de Nico como una parte de él se debatía entre seguir torturando a Percy o ceder ante el chantaje del ojiverde, era una lucha entre su necedad y sus celos. Nico sabia lo guapo, y lo bueno, que estaba Percy; y era perfectamente consciente de que no era el único que lo notaba.

Más de una vez había tenido que alejar a varias personas del sexo opuesto de SU Percy. Un par de ocasiones cuando habían salido de fiesta a la ciudad, lo peor era que si iban a una discoteca normal a Percy lo acosaban las hermosas mujeres maquilladas hasta las orejas y montadas en tacones de quince centímetros que trataban a Nico como si fuera un mocoso; y si iban a una discoteca gay los hombres musculosos se le pegaban como sanguijuelas a Percy, y de todas formas trataban a Nico como a un mocoso. Incluso hubo un par de incidentes con algunos campistas cuando su relación aun era secreta.

-La que se te acerque, la mato-Amenazo con aquel brillo homicida en sus ojos que tanto le gustaba a Percy-Y le digo a Minos que le mande a los Campos de Castigo.

-Y nosotros la seguiríamos, chamuscados y oliendo a humo-Acoto Percy, haciendo que Nico rodara los ojos fastidiado-Tal vez, incluso, echando chispas aun.

-Ok está bien-Finalmente Nico prefirió dar su brazo a torcer. Tal vez le dolía un poco en el orgullo, pero Percy era solo suyo y no pensaba compartirlo jamás-Pero si dejas que una sola persona se te acerque te juro-

-Ay ya cállate y bésame-Ya conocía de sobra las amenazas de Nico para con cualquier cosa con piernas que se le acercara. Pero en ese momento lo único que le interesaba eran los dulces y fríos labios del chico sobre él. Y su deseo se cumplió.

…por dos minutos…

-¡EY!-

-Aun no te paso lo que pasó durante el almuerzo-Decía Nico, que ya estaba de pie y acomodándose el cinturón que Percy había estado intentando quitarle. Y antes de que Percy le replicara agrego-Además, tú mismo dijiste que tenemos que empezar a desempacar.

-Nicoooo…-Percy seguía tirado en el piso y miraba al ojioscuro con ojos de cachorro-Tenemos todo el día para eso-

-Ni hablar, quiero bajar a la piscina-

-¡Si tú odias el sol!-

-Bueno, Apolo nos apoyo así que planeo honrarlo, en la piscina-El sarcasmo y el cinismo embargaban la vos de Nico, y más aun, el disfrute de ver sufrir a Percy. Después de todo, ese era su juego favorito: dejar ganoso a Percy.

Así que, entre las quejas e intentos de Percy por convencer a Nico de hacer "cosas más interesantes", pasaron las siguientes dos horas sacando todas sus cosas y acomodándolas en el departamento. Habrían durado toda la tarde, pero gracias al sistema de organización de Hermes pudieron sacar todo en perfecto orden, ya después buscarían la manera de hacerle una ofrenda al dios de los viajeros sin activar la alarma contra incendios.

-Y, eso fue todo-Ahora Percy estaba saliendo de la habitación que compartiría con Nico, en realidad había fingido ir a acomodar la ropa, solo quería asegurarse que había una sola cama. La cual compartiría con Nico-Eso significa-

-Hora de ir a conocer la piscina-Salto el ojioscuro parándose frente a Percy.

-¡Nicoooo!-Gimió Percy al borde de la exasperación desde el sofá-El lugar está lleno de personas, y tu odias a las personas, en especial cuando están vivas.

-Sí, pero vamos a tener que estar aquí muuucho tiempo… Y no podemos quedarnos encerrados en estas cuatro paredes, debemos fingir que tenemos una vida normal-

Si había algo más doloroso que tener que convertirse en prófugo de seres todos poderosos junto al chico que amas bajo el riesgo de terminar peor que muertos, confinados a una isla solitaria o con unos buitres devorando tu hígado cada noche; era que el chico que amabas te fastidiara usando tus propias palabras en tu contra:

-Bien, pero después me las pagaras-Rebatió Percy en un desesperado intento por sonar seguro, pero Nico solo agito la mano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta dándole la espalda. Como queriéndole decir:

_-"Si vale vale, ya vamos"-_

**Fin Pov Semidioses**

**Pov Big Time Rush:**

-¿Y porque se supone que tengo que lavar si yo no comí?-Rebatió Kendall.

-Porque si no le diré a la señora Knight que prefieres la comida de Jo a la de ella-Le amenazo Logan con una ceja alzada retándolo a rebatirle.

Después de terminar de almorzar y de que Percy y Nico se fueran; Logan, Carlos y Camille se dedicaron simplemente a dejar los plato sucios en el fregadero para que Kendall y James los arreglaran luego. Era su venganza por dejar a Logan solo en la cocina.

-Eso es un golpe bajo-

-¿No que habías ido porque querías estar conmigo?-Ahora era Jo quien miraba a su novio con la ceja alzada.

-Por su puesto, solo que Logan no escucho cuando-

-No dijiste nada-Atajo el castaño tomando un trago de su bebida.

-¡Está bien lavare los platos!-Accedió finalmente Kendall al verse arrinconado-Pero James tendrá que ayudarme…

-No es como que tengan opción-Comento Logan. Pero fue la chica rubia quien cambio el rumbo de la conversación para animar un poco a su novio; ya le cobraría después el embuste.

-Entonces, solo comieron Carlos y tú, tampoco es que haya mucho que limpiar-Acoto, pero Carlos que en ese momento iba llegando la desmintió mientras se sentaba en la silla para tomar sol junto a la rubia, había escuchado un poco de la conversación y se hacia una idea de que iba:

-No, tendrán que lavar cinco platos, además de todo lo que ensucio Logan que intento cocinar-Aclaro Carlos mientras se divertía de ver la cara que ponía Kendall mientras imaginaba el desastre que le esperaba en el apartamento-Percy y Nico nos acompañaron…-Agrego al ver que la novia de su amigo abría la boca.

-Y Camille-

-Ah sí, también…-El tono de Carlos daba a entender que poco le importaba la castaña, pero la única que reparo en ello fue Jo. La curiosidad le picaba un poco pero algo mas llamo su atención: un par de chicos que cruzaban las puertas del Lobby a la piscina.

Sabía que podía ser grosero si se los quedaba mirando fijamente, así que se puso sus lentes del sol y fijo su rostro al frente mientras que seguía con la mirada a los dos chicos. Ambos tenían el cabello negro pero uno era más alto que el otro y el más bajo iba al frente mientras que el otro lo seguía cargando algunas cosas con cara de resignación.

-Oigan, ¿saben quiénes son?-Pregunto mirando a sus amigos. O al menos eso intentaba, Kendall y Logan seguían ensartados en su tonta discusión de lavar platos y Carlos simplemente se había quedado dormido en su cilla-Ahh…-

Ni siquiera se molesto en decirles que ya regresaba. Suspiro ligeramente antes de levantarse de su cilla y empezar a caminar rodeando la piscina, estaba casi segura de que ambos eran nuevos y siempre le gustaba hacer sentir bienvenidos a los nuevos, incluso solía pensar que Kendall le había curtido esa facilidad que tenía para conectar con las personas. Ya había alcanzado la mesa donde los chicos estaban sentados y alcanzo a escuchar algo:

-…que ni se te ocurra-

-Vamos Nico se me antoja broncearme-

-¡Hola!-Saludo con alegría Jo parándose frente a ellos. Y lo primero que sintió fue un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda.

-Hola-El más alto de ojos verdes le devolvió el saludo con calma.

-¿Qué?- Mientras que el otro la miraba prevenido.

-Eh, ustedes son nuevos ¿verdad?-Aun así no se amedrento, demasiado-Me llamo Jo Taylor, y quería darles la bienvenida a Palm Woods.

-¿A ambos?-La pregunta de uno de los chicos la sorprendió, entonces se fijo en que tenía los ojos verdes. Cuando respondió que si el ojiverde se dirigió a su amigo-Ya ves, puedes calmarte… Soy Percy, el es Nico.

-Mucho gusto-La chica no pudo evitar sentir cierta curiosidad por el más joven, Nico. No sabía muy bien que o porque, pero se le hacía familiar en un muy sutil sentido, le recordaba a alguien. Solo que no lograba identificarlo bien. De hecho, quería saciar esa curiosidad, así que miro de reojo a donde estaban su novio y sus amigos: seguían discutiendo y durmiendo-¿Les importa si los acompaño?-

-¿Tienes novio?-

-¡Nico!-Salto Percy mientras Jo le sostenía la mirada al ojioscuro: fríos ojos negros, no la mirada de un chico cuando quiere coquetear con una chica. Más bien, los ojos de un animal dispuesto a dar su vida peleando por defender su territorio.

-Si tengo…-Respondió Jo señalando a su espalda-Es el rubio.

-Entonces no hay problema-

-Un chico interesante-Le susurro a Percy mientras se sentaba junto a ellos en la mesa. Y su comentario le saco una pequeña carcajada a Percy-¿Dije algo divertido?

-Naah, solo irónico-Por un momento Nico prefirió disfrutar de la risa de Percy mientras que Jo se dedicaba a pensar un buen tema de conversación; aunque no tuvo que seguir preocupándose por eso. Fue Percy quien empezó una conversación-¿Y, tú qué haces?

-Ah, soy actriz; tengo un protagónico en una serie juvenil-

-Eso es genial-Percy era lo bastante educado como para devolver una sonrisa.

-¿Y eso que es?-A diferencia de Nico; él no tenía ningún problema en ser directo.

-Ustedes no ven mucha televisión ¿cierto?-Y Jo; bueno, la chica tenía ese excelente sentido para ser simpática. "Cortesía de Kendall Schmidt", o eso era lo que repetía una y otra vez su novio.

-De hecho, no-

Con este honesto, y algo divertido comentario, los tres chicos rieron un poco, o lo que sea que hacia Nico en público cuando algo le hacía gracia.

Jo pasaba el rato hablando con los nuevos, incluso charlo un poco con Nico. Enterándose de algunas cosas nuevas como que el chico gótico era baterista y el ojiverde trabajaba haciendo escenas peligrosas: "-…es así a causa de todos los golpes en su cabeza; no te preocupes-" había comentado Nico. Jo les hablo de su papel en "La secundaria mágica" y las pocas veces que había podido salir en una película en algún papel pequeño o de extra. Increíblemente Nico lucia más interesado que Percy en el tema, no es que se expresara con muchas palabras o gestos, solo se notaba la curiosidad en sus ojos; en solo unos minutos Jo estaba segura de que ambos eran unos buenos, e interesantes, chicos.

Y mientras la chica rubia seguía socializando con los nuevos, alguien había encontrado un buen entretenimiento: fastidiar a Carlos mientras este dormía muy apaciblemente:

-Déjalo en paz ¿quieres?-

-Vamos, admite que es divertido-

-Pintarle bigote a alguien mientras duerme, es inmaduro-

-No es cierto…-Ahora era el turno de Kendall para intervenir; y por un breve y absurdo lapsus mental Logan pensó que era para detener a James. Hasta que vio al rubio tomar un marcador y hacer un círculo alrededor de uno de los ojos cerrados de Carlos-Ahora es un cachorro con bigote.

Ok, hasta Logan debía admitir que si era divertido: Carlos con su apacible rostro dormido y la cara pintada, en verdad parecía un cachorro. Un tierno cachorro.

-Muy bien suficiente, ¡Carlos despierta!-

La siguiente serie de eventos fue bastante divertida, para Logan:

Primero, Carlos se asusto tanto de que lo despertaran con un grito que se levanto de sopetón golpeando a Kendall en la mandíbula. Luego, al parecer estaba teniendo bastante "movido", ya que le dio un buen derechazo a James en el estomago. Y el gran final, se quedo mirando como tonto a Logan:

-Eso sí fue divertido-Mientras Logan intentaba, fallidamente, evitar desternillarse de risa; Carlos sonreía como tonto, feliz de poder soñar de nuevo con Logan.

-Logie…-

- Sigues medio dormido-El castaño chasqueo sus dedos un par de veces frente a la tonta sonrisa de Carlos, suficiente para aclararle a Carlos que era el mundo real y que no debía lanzarse sobre Logan-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias por gritarme-

-Sabes Carlitos, hoy estas muy sarcástico…-Solo Logan podía hacer que Carlos cambiara tan rápido su estado de ánimo, y es que, vamos es Logan.

-Lo siento, es solo que… ¿Qué les paso a ustedes?-

Obviamente despertar y ver a Kendall sobándose la nariz junto a James intentando recuperar el aliente, bueno en realidad no era nada nuevo así que devolvió su atención a Logan:

-Fuiste tú, ¿otra pesadilla?-Logan compartía habitación con Carlos, y de niños también habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, sabia de sobra que Carlos solía tener pesadillas a mitad de la noche; incluso en un par de ocasiones había tenido que apoyarlo con un terror nocturno.

-N-no, solo, me asustaste-

Tal vez fue la culpa, o que Carlos tuviera la cara pintada como un perro, bueno quien sabe, quizás fueron las dos cosas; pero lo cierto es que en un intento de lograr hacer sentir mejor al moreno, Logan estiro su mano hasta el cabello negro de Carlos entrelazando sus dedos con cada suave mechón:

-Lo ciento, es solo que no quería que siguieran molestándote-Justo antes de que Carlos le preguntara a que se refería el teléfono de Logan empezó a sonar, y el moreno tuvo que hacer un gigantesco esfuerzo por no sonar amargado mientras Logan revisaba su celular:

-¿Camille?-

-No, es Kelly; dice que rompió algo y necesita que la ayuda a arreglarlo antes de que Gustavo se dé cuenta-Kelly pidiéndoles ayuda, ok eso estaba bien, el también pensaba en Logan cada vez que necesitaba ayuda con algo, en realidad pensaba en Logan por cualquier cosa, pero ese no es el punto.

Solo se despidió de Logan antes de que subiera a cambiarse de ropa, quedándose solo, o al menos, eso pensaba:

-Wouh, mi madre tenía razón… Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer-

-¿Disculpa?-Había creído por un segundo que lo había imaginado, pero cuando se fijo, una persona pasó a su lado; no estaba seguro si era una chica o un chico, paso muy rápido, solo estaba seguro de algo, su corazón se acelero mientras una extraña sensación se apoderaba de él.

Un presentimiento, no se puede decir si bueno o malo, solo una cosa era segura: algo, y grande, estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

Jojojo a poco creyeron que el titulo del capitulo era por los chicos? ah! jajajaja

Se que he adelantado un par de cosas, pero sera en dos o tres capotulos que empezara lo bueno jojojo

pero aun puedo dejarlos con la intriga:

que clase de pesadillas atormentan a carlos? Logan se fijo mucho en "cachorro litos"? Jo pasara a ser una aliada para los demidioses? Lograra Nico mantener alejadas a las zorras de su percy? Es nico un Rusher? y la mas intrigante: QUIEN era esa persona que carlos vio pasar?

TAN TAN TAN TANNNNNN!


	5. Juego de la Botella

_**Y YA REGRESE!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

**Pov Semidioses:**

El sol empezaba a ocultarse mientras Percy y Nico, junto a Jo, caminaban fuera de la piscina por el Lobby:

-Bueno yo tengo que irme con mi novio…-Se excuso la chica cuando llegaron a los elevadores-Fue divertido conocerlos, nos vemos-

-¡Nos vemos!-Se despidieron los chicos a la vez; una vez dentro del elevador, Nico soltó un comentario que Percy jamás espero que saldría de él hijo de Hades-Es simpática.

-¿Por qué no la llamas "bruja trepadora" como a las demás?-Pregunto Percy divertido, aunque sabía de sobra la respuesta.

-Porque no lo es…-

-¿Y que sea novia de uno de los integrantes de tu banda favorita no tiene nada que ver?-Sugirió Percy, pero Nico solo se encogió de hombros mientras respondía con sencillez.

-BTR no es mi banda favorita-

-¡Casi te le tiras encima a Carlos cuando dijo quien era!-Salto Percy con una sonrisa socarrona-Y se que solo dejaste que Jo estuviera con nosotros para que luego te presente al tal Kendall… Soy yo el que debería estar celoso.

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Percy ya estaba arrinconado contra una de las esquinas por el cuerpo de Nico y silenciado por los labios del menor. El beso era apasionado, salvaje casi brutal, eso era lo que Percy más amaba de su chico gótico.

Nico nunca había sido del tipo suave, no, para nada; el ojioscuro era todo lo contrario, era impaciente e intenso, y aunque a veces disfrutaba de jugar con su Percy, siempre iba directo al punto. En este caso, oprimir el botón rojo que detenía el elevador.

-Ah ah, ya pasamos por esto una vez ¿recuerdas?-Intervino Percy deteniendo el beso a laves que sujetaba la muñeca del ojioscuro. Nico solo bufo un poco aburrido separándose de Percy y recostándose contra el muro de fondo con los brazos cruzados.

-No paso nada-

-"No paso nada" dice…-Incluso el descaro de Nico era atractivo; para Percy al menos-De no ser por Hermes, el "señor del rayo" nos abría freído por ponernos a tirar en su elevador del Empire State.

-Admite que fue divertido-

-Te gusta demasiado el peligro-Bromeo Percy mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían, revelando a una persona: una chica, bastante pequeña, poco más que Nico, con el cabello corto negro con un llamativo mechón fucsia, su ropa era solo una blusa azul y una falda sobre unos pantalones de jean. Su rostro era muy femenino, a pesar de llevar unos lentes oscuros y lo que parecía un pirsin en la ceja y el labio inferior.

Nadie dijo nada, los semidioses salieron del elevador mientras la chica entraba. Pero apenas las puertas se hubieron cerrado ambos chicos se miraron con seriedad:

-¿Lo sentiste…?-

-Sí, es extraño-Comento Percy pensativo mientras caminaban-Fue como si ya la conociera, pero sé que nunca la he visto. ¿Crees que-

-Nah, es imposible-Corto Nico, ya habían llegado a su departamento-Tal vez, solo es hija de un dios menor o algo…

-Te ves muy relajado-Comento Percy, de veras, de veras, muy sorprendido de la actitud despreocupada que mostraba su pareja; incluso se estaba quitando la camisa.

-Recuerda que mi padre nos cubre las espaldas-Fue todo lo que respondió el ojioscuro dando por zanjado el tema a la vez que tomaba un toalla-Tomare un baño.

-Claro; por cierto, ¿dónde está el dinero?-Pregunto Percy, pero solo escucho a Nico cerrar la puerta del baño. En "Nicoñol" eso era un no.

-Bueno, ya iremos mañana a comprar algo para llenar el-…Claro, gracias mamá-Susurro Percy. Había abierto el refrigerador para verlo vacio y poder hacer una lista de que podían comprar, pero en cambio se encontró con refrigerador lleno: huevos, leche (bastante, Sally insistía en que Nico debía beber mucha para crecer), pan, jugo de naranja, tazones llenos de comida ya lista, otra que solo debía ser cocinada, otra congelada. Todo de diferentes tonos de azul, cortesía de Poseidón.

¿Cómo lo sabía?, fácil, pegado en la parte interior de la puerta había un pergamino con un tridente dibujado y la firma de su madre.

-Bueno, fue un buen primer día…-Y antes de que Percy cerrara el refrigerador, unos brazos mojados lo rodearon y unos fríos labios besaron su cuello.

-¿Qué te parece si lo terminamos de la misma forma?-

Esa era una pregunta que no necesitaba respuesta alguna, Percy solo se dejo guiar por Nico hasta el sofá; si, esa era una excelente forma de terminar el primer día en una nueva ciudad. Aunque al día siguiente tuvieran que lavar los cojines.

_**Fin Pov Semidioses.**_

_**Pov Big Time Rush:**_

-Noche de palitos de pescado, noche de palitos de pescado…-

-Noche de videojuegos, noche de videojuegos…-

-¿Podrían dejar de restregarnos en la cara que mientras ustedes juegan nosotros tenemos que limpiar el desastre de Logan?-

El fastidio era más que evidente en la vos de James; tanto él como el rubio llevaban más de dos horas ensartados en la cocina intentando limpiar el desastre que había hecho Logan. Y cuando Kendall había intentado zafarse, su madre solo le había respondido con un sencillo: "-Ya saben que no deben dejar solo a Logan en la cocina-".

-Detesto que me traten como a un niño…-Comento Logan. El y Carlos estaban sentados felizmente en el sofá jugando videojuegos. Pero Carlos solo respondió con la boca llena de palitos de pescado:

-Ya supéralo quieres.. ¡Si, toma eso!-

-¡No, tú explota!-

Mientras Logan se concentraba en devolver el golpe a Carlos, en el juego, el moreno disfrutaba de observar el rostro del castaño; siempre le había gustado ver a Logan concentrarse, como fruncía el ceño, los labios, todo, incluso tenía un pequeño hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

-Lo siento, pero te gane-Logan sonreía victorioso mientras dejaba el control a su lado.

-Sí, felicidades-

-Yo nunca he podido ganarle a Carlos en BloodyRoad…-Le dijo James a Kendall mientras fregaba una sartén-¿Cómo es que Logan si?, siempre le gano a Logan.

-Propiamente dicho, no creo que Logan le "gane"-Respondió el rubio observando a Carlos, el cual jugaba un poco brusco con Logan.

-No, se, a que… ¡Ah! ¿¡Que se supone que estaba preparando Logan aquí!?-James no conseguía la forma de arrancar la masa viscosa y quemada que había en la sartén.

-Yo diría que… No tengo idea-

Un buen rato después:

-Bueno chicos, ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela…-El anuncio de la señora Schmidt solo significaba una cosa, irse a la cama-Y ustedes dos, se quedaran hay hasta que esa cocina este reluciente-Agrego girándose a ver a su hijo y a James que ya habían soltado las esponjas-Que descansen.

Todos los que no tenían que arreglar cocina se fueron directo a sus habitaciones; así que mientras Carlos y Logan se preparaban para dormir:

-Casi me siento mal por Kendall y James…-Luego él y Carlos se miraron unos segundos antes de echarse a reír-¡Naaaah!-Ambos se lavaron los dientes y antes de irse a sus respectivas habitaciones se dieron las buenas noches.

Logan se fue a la de la izquierda mientras escuchaba su celular, estaba seguro de que era su novia con su típico mensaje de buenas noches. Y Carlos se fue a la suya, la cual compartía con Kendall, por un segundo miro a su espalda y vio a su compañero que seguía lavando, genial, al menos tendría un buen rato a solas para el.

Al día siguiente:

-Carlos… Carlos…-

-Mmmm…-El moreno se negaba a despertar, estaba soñando que hacia paracaidismo.

-Vamos Carlitos, despierta-Esta vez "el indeseado despertador" opto por una acción más directa: empezar a golpear a Carlos con una almohada mientras repetía "despierta" una y otra vez. Al final Carlos no tuvo más opción que despertar, y a la vez, intentar devolver el gople:

-¡Kendall te voy a ma-

-Asesíname luego Gustavo nos quiere en estudio-Tan rápido como estuvo fastidiando al moreno el rubio se fue, posiblemente a despertar a sus otros compañeros. Así que con toda la flojera del mundo Carlos se obligo a levantarse y golpearse un poco la cara para terminar de quitarse el sueño. Cuando salió de la habitación podía escuchar a Kendall batallar para despertar a James, eso le tomaría un buen rato. Así que Carlos lo aprovecharía para lavarse los dientes en paz y también comer algo de cereal.

Pero apenas se sentó frente a su tazón de cereal salió Logan, lo saludo con ánimos pero el castaño aun seguía medio dormido, estado que Carlos encontraba bastante adorable; después de un rato los cuatro chicos estaban saliendo de Palm Woods, aunque Carlos no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo la puerta del apartamento de al lado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada…-Por un segundo le dio la sensación de que la puerta no estaba allí.

Pero lo verdaderamente extraño ocurrió cuando cruzaron las puertas del lobby cuando Logan estuvo a punto de chocar con una chica que iba entrando corriendo, el castaño se disculpo pero la chica no dijo nada solo siguió corriendo hasta desaparecer en las escaleras. Fue algo extraño pero ninguno le prestó especial atención, solo Carlos que pudo fijarse mejor en el rostro de la chica se quedo con una extraña sensación: por un momento se sintió con el valor para besar a Logan. Pero en solo unos segundos se esfumo.

El día volvió a su curso normal cuando llegaron al estudio y Kelly los recibió con el problema del día. Y hay empezó uno de los deportes favoritos de los chicos:

-Griffin quiere una canción nueva para hoy-

-Gustavo se bloqueo-

-Nos plagiaron-

-Se cancelo nuestro próximo concierto-

Adivinar el nuevo problema.

-Ninguno, nuestro baterista renuncio-El anuncio no era tan grave. Después de todo si en los Ángeles había algo eso eran músicos en busca de una oportunidad. Pero antes de que los chicos expresaran su confusión la morena explico mejor el problema-El concierto de los Ángeles es el sábado y sin un baterista que sepa todas las canciones no podremos hacer nada.

-¿Y Gustavo?-Pregunto Kendall; pero Kelly solo señalo al salón de grabación y vieron al productor sentado frente a una batería con un par de baquetas y tocando un constante "tan".

-¿Porque cada vez que se bloquea entra en ese estado…?-

-¡Muchachos! Hay que buscar una solución a esto-Por suerte siempre estaba la confiable Kelly para mantener a todos centrados. Así que las próximas dos horas las pasaron dando vueltas pensando en alguna solución:

-¿Y si usamos una batería grabada?-

-Griffin quiere que todos los conciertos sean con música en vivo… Cree que da buena suerte-

Idea de Kendall: descartada.

-¿Buscar a un buen baterista que memorice todo?-

-En tres días es imposible-

Idea de James: descartada.

-Conseguir varios bateristas y que cada uno memorice solo algunas canciones y durante el concierto se van rotando-

-Da mala suerte… ¡¿Ay de dónde saca Griffin tantas supersticiones?!-Kelly estaba poco más que frustrada.

Idea de Logan, y la mejor hasta el momento: descartada.

Por ley de rebote el siguiente en dar una idea debía ser Carlos, pero dado que ni la del chico más listo de la banda sirvió era poco probable que Carlos ideara una solución, y Gustavo seguía bloqueado golpeando los platillos de la batería.

-Debe ser alguien que se sepa todas las canciones-El comentario iba para sí mismo así que ignoro el comentario sarcástico que había dicho James-Tal vez…-

Era una idea loca, más bien arriesgada pero valía la pena intentarlo. Así que cuando Logan le pregunto a donde iba solo respondió que volvería un momento a Palm Woods, y cuando le preguntaron porque grito:

-¡Creo que se de alguien que puede ayudarnos!-

_**Fin Pov Big Time Rush**_

_**Pov Semidioses:**_

Esa mañana, la diosa Fortuna parecía estar sonriéndoles desde algún punto. Lo cual resultaba un tanto irónico dada su situación, pero la omnipresencia de los dioses era un tema que le daba dolor de cabeza a cualquier semidiós. Por eso, cuando Percy salió del baño con el cabello húmedo preguntando que harían el resto del día ninguno esperaba oír el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta:

-¿Quién es?

-¿Tengo cara de oráculo?-Nico se levanto y vio como Percy, bolígrafo en mano, se acercaba a la puerta y preguntaba quién era:

-Soy yo, Carlos.

-Sentado-Dijo Percy señalando a Nico que lo miro molesto volviendo a pegar el trasero a la silla. Percy guardo su bolígrafo y abrió la puerta mientras escuchaba a Nico murmurar algo como "no soy un perro"-Hola Carlos. ¿Sucede algo?

-Sí, eh, no digo…-El chico lucia cansado, hablaba entre jadeos intentando recuperar el aliento. Parecía haber subido las escaleras, y corriendo-¿Esta Nico?

-Si-En un instante el menor se apareció junto a Percy y lo miraba satisfecho.

-Genial…-Percy dejo entrar al moreno, en parte porque lucia realmente agotado. Lo siguiente que dijo Carlos, luego de beber un vaso con agua, fue aun más inesperado que su visita-Nico, ¿ya tienes trabajo?

-¿Estás loco verdad?

-Estoy contigo, ¿no es eso prueba suficiente?

Carlos y Nico, el ultimo arrastrando a Percy, habían llegado al edificio de Roque Records y mientras el moreno le explicaba a sus amigos que Nico podía ser la solución a su problema. Necesitaban un baterista y, supuestamente, Nico era baterista en Los Ángeles persiguiendo su sueño.

-Eres buen músico, te lo digo siempre-Percy recordaba esos pocos momentos en que había escuchado a Nico tocar la guitarra-Pero se supone que debemos mantener un bajo perfil.

-¿Desde cuándo sigues las reglas Jackson?

-Desde que olvidas todo para irte a tocar con tu banda favorita-No les gustaba que Nico lo llamara por su apellido, le encantaba y Nico era consciente de ello. Siempre lo manipulaba con eso.

-¿Estas celoso?-Sugirió Nico con una socarrona ceja alzada.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo?-Percy gimió indignado-Qué mi novio prefiera estar con los cantantes de su banda favorita, cuatro chicos guapos, y uno que no piensa en ti para resolver su problema… No, para nada. ¡Tú eres el celoso!-Agrego en un fallido intento de no quedar como idiota.

-No es agradable ¿cierto?-Puede que fuera algo cruel, pero Nico encontraba cierto placer en cobrarle a Percy todas las veces que él había estado celoso. Percy quería golpearlo y luego besarlo, ¿extraño verdad?, pero escucharon como una mujer de color se asomaba por la puerta y les indicaba pasar.

Percy se quedo en la cabina de control junto a la mujer que los había hecho pasar, Kelly, y un hombre que parecía catatónico mientras Nico entro en la cabina de grabación y se sentó detrás de la batería con los chicos en frente. Primero harían una prueba. Percy apenas había escuchado la explicación de Carlos, estaba muy ocupado siendo empujado por Nico, pero sabía que necesitaban a alguien que supiera todas las canciones.

-Probemos con _Music Sounds Better With You_-Todos miraron a Nico y el hijo de Hades solo asintió confiado hacienda girar las baquetas en sus manos.

Percy no tenía gustos muy definidos para la música pero la canción le sonó muy bien, y, aunque admitía que Carlos, Kendall, Logan y James cantaban muy bien, solo tuvo ojos para ver a Nico. El ojioscuro movía sus brazos con fuerza y su cabello lucia mas despeinado de lo usual; con sus ropas negras y su chaqueta de aviador el hijo de Hades parecía un autentico roquero. Al final, el tipo catatónico se levanto de golpe y grito:

-¡Perros, tenemos baterista! ¡A ensayar! ¿Tu quien eres?-Agrego mirando a Percy, que en medio de la sorpresa se había quedo mirándolo como si estuviera loco

-¿Percy?-

-¡Largo!

Lo siguiente que escucharon no fue una queja o un reclamo de Percy molesto, fue el sonido de una baqueta clavándose en el muro detrás de ellos: Nico estaba de pie en la puerta con su clásica mirada demente.

-No le hable así-Ordeno tajante caminando hasta estar junto a Percy-Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo.

-_"Claro"_-Pensó con ironía el ojiverde; Nico no luchaba las batallas de los demás, pero siempre defendía lo suyo. Y en esos momentos todos parecían observar un juego de tenis, las miradas iban del rostro furioso de Gustavo a la mirada helada que le daba Nico. Pero no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran asi-Eh, nos disculpan un momento-Sujeto al menor de los hombros y se lo llevo a una esquina-¿_Estás loco?_

_-Creí que eso ya había quedado claro_-Respondió Nico en griego.

-_Se supone que eres un chico en busca de su sueño, no puedes lanzarle una baqueta al hombre que se supone es tu jefe ahora-_

-_Estás de acuerdo, ¿sí o no?-_Nico detestaba cuando Percy se ponía bipolar.

-_No te quiero cerca de ninguno de esos cuatro…-_Claro, era lindo verlo celoso-_Pero me gusta verte tocar._

_-Está bien-_Sujeto al ojiverde del mentón. Percy creyó que lo besaría pero el menor solo jugó con sus ansias. Lo enloquecía y encantaba a la vez. Nico solo se giro y miro a Gustavo-Lo ciento.

-¿Lo ciento? ¡¿Lo ciento?!-El sujeto parecía sufrir serios problemas de tensión arterial. Pero antes de dar otro grito, Kelly, que parecía ser su asistente, le recordó que Nico era lo único que podía salvar su concierto. Gustavo respiro hondo y dijo más calmado-Lo ciento…

-Estuvo increíble-El rubio, Kendall, parecía querer desviar la tención-Nico, eres nuestro "ángel"… ¿Entienden? Ángel, Angelo, Los ángeles…

El chiste del rubio provoco un efecto similar a una bomba de olor: todos se dispersaron sacudiendo la cabeza y diciendo algo sobre golpear a Kendall si volvía a hacer una broma tan mala. Y Percy estuvo totalmente de acuerdo, si volvía a llamar a Nico su "ángel" lo atravesaría con su espada.

Pero el resto de la mañana fue muy agradable, para ambos lados. Percy pudo quedarse a observar al grupo ensayar las canciones, que cada vez le gustaban más, pero nada como ver a su Nico. El hijo de Hades en verdad era un amante de la música, incluso había recibido un pequeño elogio de parte de Apolo cuando recuperaron su lira robada, y en verdad disfrutaba de tocar ya fuera la batería o la guitarra. Al final del ensayo, todos estaban eufóricos por haber logrado un gran avance para el concierto que al parecer era el sábado.

-Vamos a arrasar-Había dicho Nico, bastante animado, cuando entraban en Palm Woods caminando junto a Percy delante de los chicos.

-Me gusta verte tan animado-El ojiverde lo rodeo por los brazos y quiso darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Logan los interrumpió.

-¿Vienen a la piscina?-Pregunto el castaño radiante; Percy le pregunto si no era muy tarde-Si, pero a veces nos reunimos e improvisamos un poco…

Ambos semidioses aceptaron, sonaba mucho más tentador que subir a encerrarse en el apartamento. Afuera, alrededor de un pequeño fuego, estaban un sujeto con una guitarra y lentes de sol a pesar de que ya era de noche, Jo, Camille, un trió de chicas y una pequeña. Todos saludaron animados a los cuatro chicos de la banda:

-¡Todos!-Salto Kendall parándose entre los dos semidioses y sujetándolos por los hombros-Quiero presentarles a Nico y a Percy, nuestros nuevos vecinos…

-Hola Nico-Dijo una sonriente Jo, saludo que el gótico respondió con una media sonrisa. Kendall los miro unos segundos a cada uno-Ya nos conocíamos…

Después de un rato Percy no podía decir que se sintiera como en casa; no había nada como el campamento mestizo, pero estar rodeado de gente en una fogata a cielo abierto resultaba muy reconfortante. Y más cuando la chica más pequeña, Katie, llego con unas bolsas de frituras y bocadillos:

-¿Por qué lo arrojan al fuego?

-Ah, es una costumbre-Percy había olvidado ese pequeño detalle; pero era un habito muy arraigado. Aun así intento sonar lo indiferente que pudo-¿Hay algo de beber?

-Ten-Nico le extendió su botella de jugo. Solo que había algo que tenía al menor un poco "tenso":

-¿Y, Percy, que edad dices que tenias?-Las tres chicas, todas llamadas Jennifer, no apartaban la mirada del ojiverde.

-Eh…-Ya podía ver a Nico expulsar un poco de su aura homicida-Diecinueve, pero-

-¿Jugamos?-Sugirió otra de las Jennifer, la rubia, levantando una botella de plástico vacía. Mala idea, muy mala; aun recordaba la última vez que jugo a "la botellita" y le cayó alguien que no era Nico. Y como siempre el TDAH lo desconecto del mundo lo suficiente como para que la botella ya estuviera girando en medio del grupo.

-_No mates a nadie-_Le dijo en griego. Pero no tuvo respuesta.

-…-Como si ver a Nico callado frente a él no fuera suficiente, el ojioscuro solo tenía la mirada fija en la botella girar.

-Repasemos las reglas: la punta dice al besador, y la base a quien debe besar-Dijo rápidamente Jo, mirando divertida a Kendall que le guiño el ojo. Los siguientes minutos fueron una absoluta tortura para el ojiverde, las Jennifer no dejaban de mirarlo y la botella caía tentadoramente cerca de él. Primero a Camille que estaba a su derecha, la chica beso al sujeto de la guitarra en la mejilla; luego a Kendall, el rubio protesto un poco pero al final tuvo que besar a Carlos en la mejilla. Por un instante le pareció que el moreno miraba algo; pero su TDAH lo saco de la realidad, otra vez.

-Wouh, al menos no seré el único que bese a un chico-Le costó un poco entender a que se refería Kendall; entonces vio que Nico lo miraba sonriendo de medio lado. Esa sonrisa que solo ponía cada vez que demostraba su superioridad-Tranquilo, puede ser en la mejilla…

-¿Y eso que tiene de divertido?-El ojioscuro se levanto, azoto el pie en medio de la mesa tirando la botella, sujeto a Percy del cuello y lo obligo a levantarse para unir sus labios en un contacto brusco, un beso de lo más apasionado. Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de cómo el agua de la piscina se agitaba.

* * *

Cuando empeze a subir el fic tenia variaos capitulos adelantados, pero como tuve tantas ideas (algunas gracias a ustedes, lectores) deje de adelantar y de aqui en adelante escribire capitulo y subire, asi que tienen alguna sugerencia o peticion pueden hacerla soy muy receptivo...

EN fin espero que les haya gustado este cap, y por cierto; ¿que pasara ahora? que hara nico?


	6. Niebla

**Tan tantannn tantantantnatantannnn!**

**(Que banda sonora mas mala…) Y tú que buen orador motivacional eres -_-U**

**Bien, mis queridos Rushers y mestizos, aquí les traje el nuevo capítulo. Pero eso no es lo que quiero contar, bueno en parte si pero les tengo una sorpresa para las notas finales.**

**Con respecto a este cap: ¿Qué hará Nico? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los demás si llegan a ver algo fuera de lo común? Creo que esas dos son más que suficientes…**

* * *

_**Capitulo**__** 5**_

_**Pov Big Time Rush:**_

En el momento en que Nico hizo aquella pregunta, retorica, todos se miraron un poco confundidos. James torció la cabeza a un lado, estaba confundido porque esa era una línea que el usaba para ligar; Kendall levanto una ceja, siempre estaba abierto a cualquier posibilidad; Logan entrecerró los ojos escéptico, creyendo que Nico solo estaba fanfarroneando; y Carlos, oh, la cara de Carlos era un poema: su expresión iba de sorpresa a culpa por pensar algo indebido de sus nuevos amigos y finalmente a ojos tan abiertos como los parpados le permitían:

Y es que, Nico estaba besando a Percy, ¡en los labios!… No, sería más exacto decir que ambos se estaban besando. Y "señor beso" el que se estaban dando, Nico sujetaba al ojiverde del cuello de la camisa con ambas manos y Percy sujetaba al menor de los hombros; como si se debatiera entre terminar el beso o no.

Que decir las caras de los demás, las Jennifer tenían los ojos como platos y las mandíbulas caídas igual que Camille que parecía no creer lo que veía; solo Jo mantenía una expresión más relajada. Por algún extraño motivo no le sorprendía mucho.

-Ejmm…-Pero el beso ya se estaba alargando demasiado.

-Perdón-Percy fue quien rompió el contacto, lucía un poco apenado pero nada arrepentido y el menor no parecía querer soltarlo-_Nico basta.-_Agrego el otro en un idioma que ninguno entendió.

_-Solo quiero que quede claro…-_

_-No creo que a alguien le quede duda -_Finalmente el azabache acepto soltar al otro y volver a sentarse.

-¿Entonces es mi turno?-Ninguno se podía creer la frescura con la que Nico recogía la botella y la hacía girar sobre la mesa. Sin embargo alguien la detuvo:

-¡Quietos un momento!-La Jennifer rubia mantenía el juguete en el aire-¿Qué se supone que acaba de pasar?

-Un beso, creo que es así como los llaman-Jo se fijo en que todos miraban a Nico sin creer su descaro, pero cuando miro a Percy vio que el ojiverde lo miraba como si le divirtiera el cinismo del otro.

-¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!-La Jennifer se levanto y las otras dos la imitaron, obviamente pensaban intimidar al azabache.

-No puedes besar al chico que tal vez tenga la suerte de salir con nosotras-

-Y menos si eres un "enano rarito" podemos destruirte socialme-Pero antes de que nadie más dijera nada pasó algo muy extraño:

-Sentadas-Nico ordeno y las Jennifer´s obedecieron; ninguno creía lo que veía pero el joven de ojos negros destilaba un aura de puro poder y dominio. Una presencia que decía que él era el jefe y nadie se atrevía a contradecirlo-Acepte jugar esto por una sola razón: para que sepan que Percy es solo mío.

Nadie dijo mas nada. Nico se levanto y camino con calma rumbo al lobby dejando a todos con pequeñas secuelas, en especial las Jennifer´s que estaban pálidas como la tiza temblando en escalofríos. El primero en recuperar el aliento fue Kendall, él y su novia no estaban tan asustados:

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Lo ciento…-Percy era el único que no parecía afectado; solo lucia un poco apenado con lo sucedido-Nico es algo posesivo, pero no quería lastimar a nadie.

-¿Lastimar?-Pregunto James, estaba un poco pálido pero su tono era más seguro-¿No te parece suficiente con lo que hizo?

-Pero si no, hizo nada-Logan hablo despacio, cuidando de que su voz no flaqueara-Solo nos miro…

-Sus, ojos…-La Jennifer morena apenas si lograba articular palabras mientras su mandíbula vibraba.

-Está bien, tranquila-James rodeo a las chicas con los brazos para confortarlas mientras miraba a los demás en busca de ayuda.

-Yo-Toda la situación era tan mala que Percy no conseguía las palabras para disculparse; y por si fuera poco Nico había regresado y miraba a directamente al ojiverde:

-Tengo hambre…-Actuaba tan normal como si ninguno estuviera mirando con miedo:

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?-Soltó un Percy enojado, pero el menor solo miro a su alrededor y soltó un:

-Ah esto-Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta-Lo arreglo en un segundo-Levanto los dedos y…

*Plat*

-¿Y de quien es el turno de girar?-

-El de Percy-

-Lo siento pero yo ya tengo hambre-El menor se levanto dejando a todos con una expresión de "aguafiestas".

-Vamos-Ninguno entendió porque que Percy estaba tan molesto.

-Nos vemos mañana Percy…-Las tres Jennifer canturrearon antes de reír tontamente.

-Recuerda los ensayos mañana-Soltó Kendall, Nico solo agito la mano en el aire antes de desaparecer en el lobby-Quien lo diría…

-¿Carlos que tienes?-Pregunto Jo notando como el moreno agitaba la cabeza un poco confundido.

-Nada…-El moreno se quedo en blanco un momento, había visto a Nico besar a Percy y luego se sintió un poco mareado.

_**Fin Pov Big Time Rush**_

_**Pov Semidioses:**_

-¡¿Estás loco?!

Percy ni siquiera se molesto en esperara a que llegaran al apartamento. Suficiente esfuerzo era no gritarle en medio del lobby, al menos espero a que estuvieran solos en el elevador.

-Me gusta cuando te alteras…-Respondió Nico que al menos no respondió con el usual "-Creí que eso ya estaba claro-" mientras se apoyaba de espaldas a un lado del ascensor.

-N-no juegues conmigo-Por un instante la voluntad de Percy flaqueo; a veces Nico lo manipulaba tan bien con sus palabras y su mirada que Percy sospechaba que había aprendido el Encanto de Voz de Piper-Lo que hiciste fue MUY peligroso.

-Lo sé, lo lamento…-Mientras se disculpaba salieron del elevador y caminaron hasta el apartamento, una vez que entraron Percy creyó que el azabache ya no diría más nada. Pensaba eso antes de que Nico lo sujetara y lo estampara contra la puerta cerrada-Pero me molesto tano ver a esas arpías mirándote tanto.

-Si me di cuenta, casi les provocas un-… ¿Desde cuándo sabes manipular la niebla?

-¿Eso? Hazel me enseño…-Pero Nico estaba más interesado en besar el cuello del ojiverde-No soy tan bueno como ella pero al menos puedo cubrirnos.

-Creí que e-estábamos li-limitados-Sentir como el menor metía las manos entre su franela le dificultaba un poco el habla-Tu aura era muy-

-Solo fue un atisbo, de estar pleno las abría dejado en coma-Ya no soportaba mas, sujeto al mayor por el borde del pantalón y empezó a jalarlo a la habitación.

-Espera, Nico-Para cuando el menor lo estampo contra la cama haciéndolo rebotar en el colchón su cerebro seguía combatiendo las hormonas-¡Aun estoy molesto!-

-Lo hablamos luego…-

A la mañana siguiente.

Si había algo que Percy no podía definir de "bueno" o "malo" en Nico, era la facilidad que este tenía para desconectarlo del mundo. Nico era capaz de hacer que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo dejara de importarle; adoraba dejarse hacer por el menor. Y el juego del "sirviente", invención de Nico, no tenía nada que ver. Pero a veces el hijo de Hades jugaba con el de manera que rozaba la manipulación.

Como entonces: quería reclamarle a Nico por el "espectáculo" de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días…-Pero ver al chico, en ropa interior, con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos solo para él, era demasiado-Espero que tengas hambre.

-Sabes que siempre tengo hambre-No era ningún secreto. En especial para Nico; pero lo que si era un secreto, que solo Percy conocía, era el talento nato que poseía el hijo de Hades en la cocina.

-Desayuno en la cama-Adoraba lo atento que podía llegar a ser Nico:

Panques con miel, tostadas y café. Su favorito.

-Aun estoy molesto… gor go de anoghe-La mitad de la frase la dijo con la boca llena de panque. Nico sonrió, divertido de los malos modales de su novio.

-Ya sé, me descontrole y nos puse en riesgo-Se acerco a Percy y lo beso en la mejilla-Te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Por esta vez; la próxima te voy a castigar-Agrego el ojiverde con un dejo de lujuria. Pero Nico solo sonrió de medio lado-¿Qué te divierte?

-Me gusta verte tan motivado-Agrego con satisfacción guiñándole el ojo-Iré a bañarme, ¿nos vemos en la tarde?

-¿En la tarde?-Pregunto confundido mientras veía a Nico caminar con una toalla hacia el baño.

-Tengo ensayo con la banda ¿recuerdas?

Lo último que Nico escucho fue una especie de queja por parte de Percy. Sonrió satisfecho mientras cerraba la puerta tras él y se quedaba totalmente desnudo para entrar en la ducha. Tal vez, todo ese asunto no fuera a terminar tan mal como había pensado al principio.

-¿Puedo-

-No voy a irme con ninguno otro chico-Atajo el azabache mientras se acomodaba su chaqueta-Además, deberías ir a buscar un trabajo.

-¿Para qué?-Pregunto Percy con burla-Tu solo podrías mantenernos.

-Bien…-No esperaba que Nico fuera a pasar por alto su broma-Entonces tu serás algo así como mi "mujer", por no hacer uso de una palabra más sucia.

-Serás-No termino su frase. Nico lo besaba con suavidad sujetándolo por el mentón:

-Te quiero…

Media hora más tarde Percy esperaba en el elevador a llegar al lobby, había intentado distraerse en el apartamento pero fracaso. Un mestizo no podía quedarse mucho tiempo encerrado. Entonces decidió ir a dar una vuelta por el lugar, y porque no, a la ciudad.

Era un adolescente en Los Ángeles, tenía toda una ciudad esperando por él. Y que si la mitad del Olimpo quería su cabeza. El elevador se detuvo un par de pisos antes y entro Jo:

-Ah, hola Percy-Saludo la chica.

-Hola Jo-El nombre de la chica le divertía un poco-¿Vas a grabar?

-No, me dieron el día; hubo un problema con el equipo o algo así. ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-No, es genial. Pensaba ir a dar una vuelta…

Ambos bajaron y el Lobby lucia como siempre, un par de chicos, chicas, unos ensayando guiones otros revisando anuncios. Se sentaron en los sofás que naranjas que había:

-¿Cómo vas tú?-Pregunto de repente la chica mientras hablaban sobre la noche anterior:

-¿En qué?

-Ya sabes; Nico es el nuevo baterista de Big Time Rush. Te está dejando atrás…-Agrego en broma. Percy no pudo evitar reírse.

-Sí, me dijo lo mismo esta mañana-Conto-Pero no tengo idea de que o como… A él, porque Carlos fue a buscarlo.

-Ese fue un buen golpe de suerte-De repente Percy vio como a la chica se le prendía el foco-Ya sé, porque no vamos y te acompaño a algunas audiciones.

-¿Estás segura?-Le gustaba la idea; Jo asintió con una sonrisa-¡Genial!

Después de que Jo fuera por su bolso y Percy con su cartera, ambos tomaron varios papeles de la cartelera que había en el Lobby y tomaron un taxi hacia su primera parada. Según sus coartadas Percy era doble de riesgo, aun se preguntaba quien las había hecho y casi habría apostado que era una broma de su querido suegro, así que fueron a varias entrevistas donde se solicitaban.

-Bien, según esto…-Definitivamente había sido un golpe de suerte que la rubia lo acompañara, tenía mucha experiencia-Más que todo debes saber pelear y hacer una que otra acrobacia.

-No suena difícil-Por más confiado que intento sonar no pudo dejar de sentirse nervioso. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

Por suerte la cosa no salió tan difícil como había temido, solo tuvo que hacer un par de golpes a un tipo frente a un mujer de unos cuarenta. Todo fu bien hasta que se distrajo y termino derribando al sujeto con más fuerza de la necesaria. Pero o fue lo bastante amable como para decirle que a nadie le iba bien en su primera audición.

Así pasaron el resto de la mañana, hasta que Jo se apiado de él y propuso hacer una parada para beber algo:

-Oye Percy, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Le pregunto la chica mientras bebía un poco de su soda.

-Claro-Mientras el disfrutaba de su malteada de mora azul.

-¿Qué son tú y Nico exactamente?

-Eh, bueno, el es mi…

_**Fin Pov Semidioses**_

_**Pov Big Time Rush:**_

Los cuatro chicos habían llegado corriendo al estudio, para variar se les había hecho tarde.

Por suerte Kelly había logrado cubrirlos con Gustavo, afirmando que había más embotellamiento matutino del usual.

-Supongo que en cuanto llegue Nico-

-Oh, el llego a la hora-Atajo Kelly ante el comentario de Logan.

En cuanto fueron a la cabina encontraron al chico sentado tras la batería tocando a un lento ritmo de blues.

Los chicos lo saludaron con normalidad, pero en el fondo Carlos no dejaba de pensar en la noche anterior mientras jugaban a la botella. Cuando vio a Nico y a Percy besarse, o creyó verlo, no estaba seguro. Cada vez que intentaba concentrarse era como hubiera sido un sueño. Pero estaba seguro, casi, que había sido real.

Aunque no pudo concentrarse del todo en su voz el ensayo salió bastante bien; lo cual significa que Gustavo los grito unas cinco veces, que Kendall rebatió la mitad de las cosas que dijo y que él se quedo mirando a Logan un poco más de la cuenta. Después que terminaron de grabar les tocaba ensayo de baile.

-Yo me voy-Casi les da un mini infarto cuando escucharon a Nico hablar junto a ellos.

-¡Amigo!-Salto Logan sujetándose el pecho. Y Quiso agregar algo más pero Nico lo atajo:

-Si si ya se, soy callado no me notan…-Mas que ofendido sonaba aburrido mientras agitaba una mano en el aire-La historia de mi vida. ¡Y no usare un collar con un cascabel!-Eso ultimo lo agrego como si hablara con alguien invisible.

Carlos vio como el menor estaba a punto de irse ya tenía su chaqueta puesta, no concebía como podía llevarla todo el tiempo con el calor de Los Ángeles, y caminaba hacia la puerta. Vio a sus amigos ir a cambiarse para el ensayo de baile, bien, era su oportunidad:

-Nico…-En tres zancadas el moreno le dio alcance-¿Ya te vas?

-Eh, si, regreso a Palm Woods-El azabache lucia confundido mientras señalaba un punto en el aire-Percy me espera…

-¡Genial! Entonces puedes esperarme un rato, que termine el ensayo de baile y vamos a dar una vuelta-Ni siquiera respiro para decir esa larga línea.

-No escuchaste lo último que dije ¿o sí?

-Asombroso, nos vemos…-Tomo a Nico por los hombros y lo sentó en uno de los sofás del estudio.

Estaba bastante emocionado de que Nico aceptara esperarlo. Pero mientras pensaba en lo que quería hablar con el baterista, llego a la sala de ensayo y se encontró con una imagen, gloriosa. A falta de una palabra más precisa para describir a Logan acostado en el piso, con las piernas en el aire, sujetándose los talones y abriéndolas y cerrándolas.

-Ay dios…

-¿Carlos?-El castaño dejo su calentamiento un momento, dejando las piernas en V, para ver a su amigo-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Eh, yo…-Logan encontraba un poco extraño que Carlos se doblara de esa manera, como si le doliera el estomago-¡Voy al baño!

-_"Que extraño"_

Bueno, tampoco era la primera vez que vía a Carlos actuar de esa forma. Varias veces al día el moreno llegaba de un lugar y luego iba corriendo al baño; lo único que Logan no notaba, era que solo pasaba cuando Carlos lo veía.

Luego de terminar sus ejercicios de calentamiento el castaño salió un momento a beber un poco de agua. Se atraganto con el primer trago en cuanto volteo y se encontró con Nico sentado frente a él y mirándolo con cara de aburrido.

-No digas nada-

-No iba a hacerlo-En su lugar iba a llamar a su doctor para pedirle un marcapasos-Creí que ya te habías ido.

-Percy debe estar pensando lo mismo…-Logan no pudo evitar reparar en el tono que había hablado el chico.

-Son muy unidos ¿no?-Entonces recordó su último almuerzo-¿De donde son exactamente?

-Es complicado de explicar…-Logan decidió respetar la intimidad del chico. Aunque había algo que le picaba la curiosidad. Pero prefirió preguntar qué hacia aun ahí-Ah, sí Carlos me pidió que lo esperara para ir a dar una vuelta, o algo así no entendí muy bien.

Logan lo miro con una ceja alzada. Carlos invitando a alguien no era ninguna novedad, aun recordaba la vez que llego con un par de acróbatas rusos, pero por alguna extraña razón saber que Carlos iba a estar con ese chico le daba un mal sabor de boca. Como si el acido del estomago se le subiera a la garganta.

Y, mientras se preguntaba porque estaba teniendo un repentino reflujo, por algún motivo aun más extraño recordó la noche anterior cuando le toco el turno de besar a Nico. No estaba seguro de porque pero le costaba precisar si Nico había besado a Percy en la mejilla, o si lo había besado en serio.

-¿Estás bien?-Entonces reparo en que había estado callado demasiado tiempo.

* * *

**Ok la verdad es que no tengo idea de donde salió ese final. Pero me gusta.**

**Oh, Nico beso a Percy pero nadie lo recuerda ¿o sí? Y Percy empezó a buscar trabajo.. Creo que esas se veían venir: ¿pero quién atajo el que Carlos invitara a Nico a dar una vuelta? ¿Sera una cita? ¿O una salida de amigos nada más? ¿Acaso querrá hacerle preguntas? Pero la pregunta que todos se están haciendo: Si Logan sintió un dejo de celos en ese momento, ¿Cómo afectara esto el curso de la historia?**

**En fin, le agradesco especialmente sus reviews a **Christina18aeh gianfrancorusherboy y Klaineitsthebestintheworld que siempre me animan a seguir jaja

**PD: Esta capitulo va incluido en las 7 actualizaciones que estoy haciendo hoy. Si están siguiendo mis otras historias o quieren leer dos nuevas (One shots) que están esperando?!**

**PPD: Espero sus Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Bueno admito que siempre demoro un poco (bastante) en actualizar, pero tienen que admitir que cuando actualizo lo hago EN GRANDE! Jejeje esta vez son 8 actualizaciones nuevas para todos mis queridos lectores a los que siempre hago esperar demasiado jejeje Perdón de nuevo._**

**_Por otro lado le quiero dedicar este cap a _****_gianfrancorusherboy_****_ y a _****_Christina18aeh_****_ jejeje adoro sus Reviews, por cierto no creen que sería genial que ya todos supieran de la relación de Percy y Nico? Jejeje bueno en este cap habran varias escenas divertidas… Casi siento pena por Percy hehe_**

* * *

**_Capitulo_****_ 6  
_**

**_Pov _****_Semidioses_****_:_**

Nico se quedo viendo ha Logan a la espera de una respuesta. Pero el castaño no dio señales de reaccionar del todo.

-¿No tienes que ir a ensayar?-Sugirió el menor con aire persuasivo. Esas palabras si tuvieron efecto en Logan:

-¡Oh, sí claro, nos vemos!-Logan agito las manos y regreso corriendo al estudio.

Nico suspiro aburrido y tomo una revista que había en la mesa del centro. Aun le esperaban tres largas horas para saber que era tan urgente que Carlos lo obligo a quedarse a esperarlo. No pudo evitar ignorar el calor en sus orejas, el amaba a Percy con toda su alma; pero la idea de salir con un cantante famoso, bastante atractivo, le calentaba bastante la cara. Era fiel no siego. Por suerte era Carlos, no que no le agradara, pero siempre le había gustado más Logan que los otros tres.

-_"Tal vez pueda jugar un poco con sus celos"_-Pensó mientras pasaba una página sin leer realmente. Si había algo que le gustaba de Percy eran sus peleas. El chico era denso, necio y testarudo; aun recordaba la vez que se le metió en la cabeza la idea de nadar desnudos, Percy había dejado muy claro que no, en primera porque era de noche y hacia frio, y en segunda le daba vergüenza que su padre los "viera". El ojiverde se negó con todas las de la ley y Nico lo presiono tanto que al final terminaron peleando. Al día siguiente Percy llego a su cabaña y tuvieron una de las mejores sesiones de sexo de sus vidas. Al final Percy dijo: "Ni creas que esto se repetirá".

Adoraba discutir con Percy, porque adoraba reconciliarse.

Así, entre ideas de cómo minar la cordura de su novio y hacerlo enojar un poco, se le pasaron las tres horas de espera; cuando regreso al recibidor con un vaso de agua encontró los chicos caminando de salida:

-¡Nico!-Salto Carlos en cuanto lo vio; por su expresión Nico dedujo que el moreno pensó que se había ido-¿Estás listo?

-Desde hace tres horas-Respondió con cinismo; ero su comentario solo causo que Carlos riera con picardía.

-¿Y ustedes dos qué?-Nico se giro y vio que James el que preguntaba. El se encogió y dejo que Carlos respondiera:

-Iremos a dar una vuelta; nos veremos en Palm Woods-Con esto último Nico noto que el moreno les dejaba muy claro a sus compañeros que no estaban invitados. Todos se despidieron con normalidad, pero el hijo de Hades noto como Logan los miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Vas a decirme de una vez para que me trajiste aquí o no?-Tenían como una hora de haber dejado Roque Records; y en todo el rato Carlos no dejaba de parlotear sobre esto y aquello, le pregunto a Nico como soportaba llevar su chaqueta de aviador todo el rato, si le gustaban los Ángeles, y otro montón de temas que no eran más que desvaríos.

El semidiós sabía de sobra que Carlos solo estaba buscando tiempo.

-Ajajaja…-Carlos se rio nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca, pero Nico siguió presionándolo con la mirada-Eh, ¿quieres una malteada?

-De chocolate. Y luego me dices que quieres-Agrego. Esa "salida" le estaba costando una tarde con Percy y más valía que fuera por una buena razón o el departamento 2J terminaría atestado de fantasmas.

Carlos invito las bebidas pero insistió en que las tomaran mientras caminaban; así que mientras lo hacían Nico noto que Carlos lo llevaba por un parque, bastante desierto:

-Eh, quería preguntarte que…-Nico aguardo, no dijo nada solo porque sabía que si decía algo Carlos podría amedrentarse-Anoche, cuando jugábamos a la botellita…

-_"A si…"_-Recordó con satisfacción cuando beso a Percy les borro la memoria a todos.

-… no estoy seguro pero, ¿tú besaste a Percy?-

Nico casi escupe toda su malteada. Pero logro mantener su expresión estoica mientras miraba a Carlos, no podía ser, ¿acaso el moreno podía ver a través de la niebla?

-¿Tú, nos viste?-Pregunto dudoso, cauto de no tentar demasiado su suerte.

-Sí, creo…-El semidiós noto como la duda invadía el rostro de Carlos; tal vez el moreno no veía a través de la niebla por completo.

Pero por el momento Nico debía pensar rápido. No contaba con un mortal con una visión más aguda de lo normal; y si Carlos veía más de lo que debía podría ponerlos a él y a Percy en peligro. Además de sí mismo y de sus amigos.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-No le daba ninguna respuesta directa, eso ayudaría a mantener firme la niebla; entre más vueltas diera mejor.

-Eh bueno, yo…-Atento a cada gesto del moreno Nico esperaba la respuesta-T-tengo, curiosidad…

-¿Curiosidad?-Esa no se la esperaba. De que podía sentir curiosidad Carlos si no-Oh…

Eso tendría mucho más sentido, pero tampoco podía sacar conclusiones adelantadas.

-¿Crees que Percy yo…?-Sugirió con un poco de duda y, para que mentir, de humor-¿Somos pareja?

-Eh, yo… ¡Lo ciento!-Si, Nico tenía razón-No quise insinuar que ustedes… Lo siento soy un tonto.

-Si somos pareja-Agrego Nico, pero vio divertido como Carlos seguía disculpándose.

-Lo sé, y en verdad lo lamento no quise-Se detuvo. Pensó. Y continuo-¿En serio?

-Sí; anoche solo lo bese en la mejilla-Bien, con eso se aseguraba de no deshacer el hechizo de niebla-Un beso de verdad los habría dejado pasmados-Tal vez no debía presumir tanto. Después de todo si lo había hecho y también se había descontrolado un poco-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Eh-

-Sagrado Hades, deja de titubear-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Carlos, Nico se bofeteo mentalmente por haber hablado de más.

-Olvídalo; responde a mi pregunta.

-Si-Al parecer el moreno se tomo en serio el juramente de Nico-Es que, yo… Bueno, ¿Cómo te explico?

Nico sabía cómo:

-¿Eres gay?-Claro que la sutileza no era lo suyo. Percy, y cualquier otra persona que lo conociera, podía dar fe de ello. Carlos si termino escupiendo su bebida-Lo tomare como un sí.

-Cof cof, eh… No exactamente.

-Eres de closet-Otro rasgo distintivo de Nico: era muy directo. Y la única persona capaz de lograr medio controlarlo se encontraba muy lejos en una audición para ser doble en una serie de ninjas.

Tomo algo de tiempo, pero al final Nico logro que Carlos hablara:

-Está bien, sí, pero, por favor…-Agrego mirando al semidiós con cara de absoluto temor-No se lo digas a nadie.

-Lo prometo…-Cerca estuvo de jurarlo por el estigio-Te comprendo, tampoco fue fácil para mí compartirlo con, bueno, todos…-Se sentía extraño cada vez que recordaba ello. Era un recuerdo que le exprimía el corazón en varias formas, el tormento del miedo al rechazo y la alegría de la aceptación eran apenas una parte.

-Ya veo-Pudo notar que Carlos pasaba por lo mismo, tal vez podía ser un poco mas considerado. Solo un poco.

-¿No se lo has dicho a nadie?-Pregunto con calma, no quería presionar al chico-Además de mí, claro-Vio como Carlos solo negaba con la cabeza y se excusaba de hablar bebiendo de su malteada-Entiendo; yo tampoco tenía planeado decírselo a Jason.

-¿Quién es Jason?-Pregunto Carlos, un poco más animado por desviar el tema.

-Mi mejor amigo-No podía creerlo pero e l rubio se había ganado ese título a pulso-Fue la primera persona en saber que soy, bueno, lo que soy-Agrego un poco tímido-Homosexual. Y ni siquiera fue porque quise.

-¿Se dio cuenta?-Inquirió Carlos, el negó con la cabeza solo para ser mas redundante.

-Me obligaron…-Aun detestaba a Eros, pero, en el fondo, admitía que había adelantado mucho terreno por culpa de ese matón del amor-Jason y yo estábamos buscando, algo, y un tipo me presiono para que admitiera que estaba enamorado de Percy; cuando eso él era novio de otra chica y yo, era un renegado, bueno, fueron un montón de momentos difíciles para todos…

-Hablas como si hubieran ido al fin del mundo-Comento Carlos con humor.

-En palabras simples-Murmuro Nico-El punto es que, nunca es fácil ser diferente y que los demás no te acepten-No podía creerlo que lo estaba diciendo, el nunca hablaba de sí mismo-El miedo a que, todos los que son medianamente importantes para ti, te rechacen en cuanto se enteren es muy grande. Pero sí en verdad les importas te aceptaran; todos son ahora mi familia-Agrego pensando en el campamento y preguntándose con nostalgia que estarían haciendo todos.

Se estaba volviendo un sentimental, todo por culpa de su novio. Estúpido Percy.

-Valla…-Por suerte Carlos no hizo ningún comentario cursi-Que envidia…

**_Fin Pov Semidioses_**

**_Pov Big Time Rush_**

-… que envidia-Carlos nunca era envidioso, si a veces se antojaba y robaba un mordisco del sándwich de pavo de Logan o de queso de Kendall, pero jamás pasaba de eso. El era bueno, los que lo conocían sabían que era demasiado inocente como para tener alguna clase de sentimiento negativo.

Pero ahora, escuchando a Nico hablar de lo bien que iba su vida expresando abiertamente su sexualidad, no podía evitar sentir esa punzada de rabia en el pecho. ¿Por qué él no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué las cosas nunca podían ser medianamente como él quería? Nico incluso tenía a Percy.

-Oye, no es tan maravilloso como suena-De repente la vos de Nico lo regreso a la tierra-Jason no dijo nada, dejo que fuera mi decisión, cuando lo hice salí huyendo y después la persona que me encontró fue Percy; en un arranque de rabia lo bese y le dije que lo amaba, el aun era novio de una chica…

-Oh-Carlos comprendía ese sentimiento; que la persona que amas tenga a alguien más-Debió ser difícil.

-No tengo idea-La respuesta de Nico lo confundió-Yo desaparecí como por dos meses. No quería volver a subir aquí al…-De repente Nico se aclaro la garganta. Luego prosiguió como si no se hubiera interrumpido-Y un día, Percy llego a buscarme y me arrastro de regreso; literalmente.

-Al menos el fue por ti-Comento Carlos; se preguntaba que si algún día el desaparecía Logan o alguien más iría a buscarlo.

-Lo que intento decir-Acoto el chico, y Carlos pudo notar un dejo de exasperación en sus palabras-Es que los problemas son como los fantasmas: tienen tanto poder como los dejamos tener…

Aquella frase produjo varias reacciones en Carlos. Le asusto un poco la analogía de Nico con los fantasmas, pero visto de cerca, el chico parecía uno; también estaba de acuerdo, solo un poco, una vos en su cabeza a veces le decía que el solo agrandaba sus problemas.

-Entonces, tú y Percy tienen la vida soñada-Comento Carlos; los chicos se habían mudado juntos, a los Ángeles, y estaban juntos. A pesar de eso pudo escuchar claramente como Nico mascullaba entre dientes:

-Ojala…

Mientras tanto, en la piscina de Palm Woods:

Logan y Camille disfrutaban de una fresca tarde a la luz del sol bebiendo de una deliciosa malteada.

-¿Y qué tal tus audiciones?-Pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Oh, conseguí un papel de villana secundaria en una nueva serie…-Camille sonreía radiante mientras su novio se acercaba para besarla con suavidad-Wouh, ¿y eso porque fue?

-¿Qué no puedo besar a mi novia?-El tono de Logan era meloso; pero en el fondo estaba ansioso. Llevaba todo el rato con esas ansias injustificadas y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que quería besar a alguien.

-Adoro que seas tan cariñoso…

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos disfrutando de los labios del otro. Hasta que llego Kendall preguntando por su novia; ninguno le dio razón. Por suerte cuando regresaba al lobby vio a Jo y a Percy entrar, los dos venían riéndose.

-¡Jo! Ahí está mi querida y linda novia-Por suerte Kendall no era celoso. Que corriera hacia la rubia y la besara frente a Percy lo dejo muy claro, nótese el sarcasmo.

-No hagas una escena-Susurro la chica al oído de su novio mientras. Aunque no fue necesario:

-Yo me voy al departamento, es tarde y creo que Nico hizo la cena-Dijo Percy; Jo sabia que en parte era porque Kendall si había logrado intimidarlo.

-Oh, no lo creo-Esta vez fue el turno de Kendall para hablar, los otros dos lo miraron. En especial Percy-Después del ensaño Carlos se lo llevo a dar una vuelta; y aun no regresan.

-Oh-Por alguna extraña razón Percy empezó a sonreír, solo que no parecía precisamente feliz-Entonces, yo subiré, y preparare la cena. Nos vemos Jo, gracias por acompañarme hoy; nos vemos Kendall…

Cuando Percy desapareció tras las puertas del elevador Jo golpeo a su novio en la nuca.

-¡Au! ¿Y eso porque fue?

-…-Jo miro a su novio con un poco de obviedad y luego camino sola hacia la piscina, con Kendall detrás de ella intentando arreglar el problema, que no conocía, pero en el que se había metido.

La rubia llego a la mesa donde estaban Logan y Camille y se sentó cruzada de brazos. La pareja se miro un momento y luego a la chica. Camille fue la que hablo primero:

-¿Y, que hizo ahora?

-Eso me gustaría saber-Kendall ya había llegado y sentado junto a su novia molesta. Jo lo miro un segundo y luego suspiro aburrida:

-Por tus celos metiste a Nico en problemas-Aun para los estándares de BTR, esa respuesta fue rara.

-¿Cómo metes en problemas a alguien por ponerte celoso con alguien más que no tiene nada que ver?-Esa era una pregunta rara en cada palabra. Tanto que incluso Logan se señalaba los dedos, como si contara las personas y les diera sentido.

-A ver: Kendall se puso celoso, Percy se molesto y Nico es el que está en problemas-Dijo el castaño como conclusión-¿Qué sentido tiene eso?

-No-Jo hablo con calma, y luego desenredo la madeja-Kendall se puso celoso, Percy se puso incomodo, Kendall menciono que Carlos se llevo a Nico, Percy se puso celoso, se molesto y ahora Nico está en problemas.

-Dudo que ese chico sea de los que se asustan-Comento Logan, luego asimilo el resto de la frase-¡Un momento! ¿Cómo que se puso celoso?-

-Percy y Nico son pareja-Jo se dio cuenta que tal vez debió empezar por aclarar ese punto, podrían haberse ahorrado muchas explicaciones. Pero, a juzgar por las casi desencajadas mandíbulas de los otros tres, tal vez tendría que dar muchas más.

Más tarde, cuando el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse; los chicos, incluido James que se había puesto al corriente, vieron desde la piscina como Carlos regresaba. Ninguno dijo nada, cosa que a Jo le molesto un poco, pero hizo ningún comentario. Cuando el moreno los alcanzo actuaba del más normal:

-Hola chicos…

-Hola Carlos-Un saludo de todos hablando al unisonó, muy discreto.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Hasta alguien tan despistado como Carlos, era obvio que sus amigos o tramaban algo o algo estaba pasando.

-¿A dónde fuiste?-Y, como para ponerle una cereza al pastel, fue Logan quien le pregunto. Aunque para Carlos eso era todo un alago. El castaño se interesaba en él; pero no podía ser obvio, así que hizo lo que siempre hacia, se encogió de hombros y respondió como si no le importara:

-Ah, solo fui a mostrarle la ciudad a Nico-Decía, en realidad no mentía, no le gustaba-Tomamos algo y volvimos…. ¿Por qué todos me están mirando así?

Todos, excepto Jo, miraban al moreno como si fuera su lecho de muerte; le daban ñañaras.

Pero antes de que Kendall le comentara a Carlos lo que acaban de descubrir sobre sus nuevos vecinos y que, ellos creían, Carlos no sabía, llego Lucy a unirse al grupo:

-Ey, ¿qué onda?-Pero la roquera no iba sola, había otra chica a su lado-Oigan chicos quería presentarles a Ross, es nueva y aun no conoce a nadie…-Todos estaban felices de poder cambiar un poco el tema, al menos de momento. Así que saludaron a la chica.

-Entonces…-Ross solo hablo cuando la saludaron el castaño y el moreno-Ustedes son Logan y Carlos, he escuchado mucho de ustedes-Agrego con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿A sí?-Inquirió Camille, solo medianamente celosa. Había que ser ciego para ignorar la belleza de la chica, incluso aunque así fuera, su aroma o su simple presencia llamaban a cualquiera a voltear-Debes ser una gran fan-

-Oh para nada-Valga la aclaratoria; pero ninguno de los chicos pareció importarle-Pero mi madre, e incluso mi padre, me dijeron que eran unos chicos en verdad interesantes…

-Eso es…-Ninguno encontraba palabras para decir algo medianamente entendible o coherente.

Especialmente Logan. El era un chico, podía ver que cada aspecto de Ross y ver que era muy linda. Bajita, delgada, de unos dieciséis años pero con una figura perfecta para su tamaño; su estilo era tan original, una mescla de chaqueta de jean gastada junto a unos pantalones negros y una sencilla blusa rosa. Incluso su cabello, oscuro con un mechón fucsia brillante, corto al estilo que cada mechón apuntaba a un lado distinto. Su piel clara lucia suave y sus ojos, con un iris de un peculiar color rojo, como si hubieran exprimido todo el color de unas cerezas, tenían una afilada mirada.

Pero por alguna extraña razón el castaño no podía evitar notar que la belleza de la chica no hacía más que resaltar a Carlos. Su cuerpo pequeño pero musculoso, su ropa juvenil, todo en el moreno le resultaba incluso más llamativo que cualquier otra cosa. No podía desviar su mirada de su compañero, por primera vez en su vida caía en cuenta de lo guapo que era Carlos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?-Pregunto Lucy con una risa torcida dirigiéndose a la otra chica-Estos chicos están locos, pero es divertido estar con ellos…

-Oh te creo… Esto va a ser muy divertido-

**_Fin Pov Big Time Rush_**

**_Pov Semidioses:_**

Nico se había separado de Carlos apenas llegaron al lobby, en parte porque estaba acalorado y quería tomar un baño, pero más que todo porque quería ver a Percy. Solo que no esperaba llegar y encontrar a Percy esperándolo con los brazos cruzados y una mirada inquisitiva.

-Hola amor…-Saludo el ojiverde-¿Dónde estabas?

-Nunca imagine que el papel de "esposa celosa" te quedara tan bien-Un segundo después Nico vio como Percy bufaba molesto y empezaba a gesticular en un intento de responderle algo al hijo de Hades. Pero no esperaba que Nico le dijera eso-Tú… Carlos… ¡Kendall!

Nico no podía resistirse y sonreír; adoraba ver a Percy tostarse las neuronas en busca de ser coherente con lo que decía. Se veía lindo, aunque a veces se volvía un poco molesto. Se quedaba con la primera.

-¿Si?-Y tampoco podía resistirse a jugar con su Percy.

-¡¿Qué hacías con Carlos?!-Finalmente Percy logro articular una pregunta coherente. Nico dejo de sonreír:

-¿En serio, estas celoso de Carlos?-Agrego-¡Si mi favorito siempre ha sido Logan!

Tal vez era demasiado presionar a Percy; así que, mientras Percy volvía a gesticular sin sentido y a mover las manos como si estrangulara a alguien, apareció detrás de él y le abrazo por la cintura mientras se paraba de puntas y hablaba al oído del ojiverde:

-Eres lindo cuando no puedes hablar…

-No juegues conmigo-Solo era mera cortesía, adoraba que Nico hiciera eso-Y responde…

-Carlos solo quería hablar de algo-Respondió Nico-El tipo solo quería a alguien con quien hablar.

-¿Qué no tiene otros tres amigos para eso?-Inquirió Percy, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no girarse y estampar a Nico contra la pared-¿Por qué tu?

-Porque quería saber que somos tu y yo…-Ahora sí. Percy se giro y encaro a Nico.

-Ósea que-

-Le dije que somos pareja, y que te amo-Aquello en verdad le quito un peso de encima Percy. Así que, un poco más calmado, recordó que aun no habían comido.

-¿Quieres cenar?

-Claro tengo hambre. Solo espero que no hayas vuelto a hacer pasta.

-Eres italiano, se supone que te guste la pasta.

-No cuando es lo único que sabes cocinar-Percy se sonrojo ligeramente pero aun así dejo que Nico le besara la mejilla.

Empezaron a comer en paz, Nico suspiro aliviado al ver que Percy había preparado pizza azul congelada. Se sentaron en el sofá grande, y mientras veían televisión, Percy también le contaba a Nico lo que había echo durante el día. Nico se carcajeo en su cara cuando le dijo que se había ido a hacer audiciones con Jo:

-¿Qué esperabas, que me quedara aquí haciendo el aseo y cocinando para ti?-Sugirió Percy jugando.

-Creí que yo iba a ser quien nos mantuviera-Le recordó el menor-Y tu serias mi-

-¡No lo digas!-Atajo Percy, colorado hasta las orejas. Nico se rio:

-Mascota, iba a decir mascota…

-Si claro…-Ambos se rieron un poco. Dejaron los platos en la mesa del centro y Nico dejo que el ojiverde lo rodeara con los brazos cuando se acostó sobre su pecho-Oye, ¿y porque Carlos quería saber de nosotros?

A pesar del tema Percy ya no demostraba sus celos. No mucho al menos.

-No sé si deba decirte-Respondió Nico con bastante seriedad. Cosa que no ayudo mucho a que Percy controlara sus celos-Es, algo muy personal…

* * *

Bien creo que ya quedo claro el pequeño complejo de Carlos jeje En serio no quiero sonar cruel pero es un punto importante en la historia; pero la verdad no tengo idea de que es mas intrigante en este cap: que pasara ahora que todos conocieron a Ross? Y como cambiara Logan a partir de aquí? Nico tenía razón y su favorito siempre es Logan? Cómo influirá eso? Kendall seguirá siendo un celoso tonto?

¿Qué les gustaría para el próximo cap? Esa es una pregunta que pueden responder en sus Reviews… En serio, algunos Reviews serian buenísimos para actualizar más pronto…

PD: Tengo un nuevo especial de navidad n_n es de Percy Jackson


End file.
